Curse Of the River Flower
by Demonic-Otaku
Summary: After Rin gives Sesshoumaru a flower that drains his demonic abilities, Inuyasha and friends must help Sesshoumaru find a way to get his powers back. But while traveling together, the Inu bros discover strange feelings for each other. YAOI! Inu/Sessh
1. The River Flower

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Parring: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru  
****And possibly some Naraku/Sesshoumaru**

**This is my first fanfic, so I forwarn you that it may indeed be very sucky. That being said, please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did Sesshoumaru would be my personal sex slave! :D**

**Sesshoumaru: You are out of your mind.**

**Me: -sings -Aaaand im loooooving it!**

**Sesshoumaru: -sighs-**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Rin hummed silently to herself as she skipped closely behind her silver haired lord. She had been singing loudly a moment ago, until Jaken had yelled at her in his annoyingly ear splitting voice that she was giving him a headache. "Mean old master Jaken" she thought, not knowing she had spoken out loud until it was too late.

"Why you insolent little heathen!" he screeched. "How dare you speak to me in such a way! Why I oughta- Gah!" He was abruptly cut off by a flying rock making contact with his head.

"Excellent aim Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin giggled, skipping over to his side. "hn" was his only reply. Rin giggled again, giving him a big toothy grin.

That's how things usually happened every day, Rin would accidently upset Jaken, Jaken would yell at her, and Sesshoumaru would silence him with one of him famous flying rock attacks.

Rin giggled and looked up at the sky through the leaves of the forest trees. They had been walking along a thick forest path for a few days now. Though Rin did not mind, as she got to see many cute and strange animals hiding in the thick wood, before they scented her lord's powerful demonic aura and ran off. However when it came to strange animals, Ah-Un won first prize.

Rin looked up when she saw that the forest was ending up ahead, though she could not make out what was beyond that point. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are we go-" she stopped mid sentence when a sweet smell caught her nose. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jaken to bump into her. Sesshoumaru also stopped and turned to look at her, only to see her face was almost gone behind, what he thought was the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"FLOWERS!!" Rin shouted, and took off like a bullet towards the clearing. "Ri-Riiin" Jaken shouted, "Where are you going you incolen- Gah!" another rock was pelted at the back of his head.

"Shut up Jaken" Sesshoumaru said in an icy tone, then made his way towards the clearing that Rin had ran to.

Rin made her way past the trees and into the clearing, following the sweet smell of flowers. The forest had been quite dark, and she had be slightly blinded by the bright sunlight upon leaving the forest. Rin waited a bit for her eyes to adjust, and when they did you would not of been able to see her face behind her smile.

There were green grasslands in all directions, shady trees scattered all over, with mountains far off in the distance, so tall that they disappeared past the clouds. A river off to the side with crystal clear waters, stretched far past the mountains, but that's not what Rin was so happy about. For as far as the eye could see, flowers of all kinds and colors covered everything. White and pink flowers and flower buds painted the trees, completely masking the green leaves underneath. Rin was completely breathless, she was is such awe that she had not noticed Sesshoumaru walk up behind her until she saw his shadow.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama! look at all the pretty flowers!" she beamed at him. "Can Rin go and pick some flowers Sesshoumaru-sama?" she ask, with eyes so big that Sesshoumaru could of sworn they would fall off her face.

"Hn, do as you wish Rin" he told her, and in a flash she had turned and ran into the field of endless flowers laughing and giggling, not noticing her lord's faint smile.

A few minutes later Jaken burst through the forest "Sesshoumaru-Saaamaa! Riiin! Where are you!?" He stopped when he noticed Rin picking flowers far out in the field, and ran towards her as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Rin where have you been!?" he shouted running up to her.

"Oh, hi master Jaken! Rin is picking flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!" she giggled, holding out a flower necklace she had just made.

"Wha- Why would he want flowers you stupid girl! You are such a naive chil-GAH!" Yet another rock slammed into his head.

"Another excellent throw Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin called out. Dizzy, Jaken looked up to see his lord sitting under a tree not far from where him and Rin were, another rock clutched in his hand.

"Oh mi-lord! I hadn't seen you, if I knew you were there I would not of said that to Rin, n-not that I say things like that behind your back, mi-lord! I would never disrespect one as powerful as you, except Inuyasha of Corse, N-NOT THAT INUYASHA IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU MI-LORD!....He merely has the Tessaiga that your father gave to him and not to yo-GAH!"

Another rock slammed him in the head, this time much harder than the other two, and promptly knocked him out. Rin could do nothing but giggle at Jaken. "He should really learn to keep him mouth shut" she thought to herself. She then stood up and skipped over to her lord, humming one of her songs.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama! Sesshoumaru-Sama!" she sung as she made her way over to him. He turned to look at her as she approached him. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin made a flower necklace for you!" she beamed. He looked at her for a while before leaning down. Rin smiled and slipped it over his head and let it come to rest on his shoulders. She then giggled and skipped away to pick more flowers, not hearing her lord let out a long sigh.

Rin giggled running over to the river, in search of more flowers to give to her lord. Her eyes brightened at the sight of flowers she had never seen before growing near the edge of the river, and seeing how this is Rin, it's quite rare for her not to recognize a flower. She ran up to the edge of the river and bent down over the new flowers, her eyes beaming. The stems were a dark blue, with dark blue green leaves. The petals were slightly bigger than her hand, and were a beautiful sky blue color. With thin bright yellow pollen stalks sticking out far from the center.

"Wow! There so pretty!" was all she could think to say, and with that she reached out to pick one.

* * *

Sesshoumaru let out a rare sigh as he looked at the flowers around his neck, trying with all his might not to sneeze. To a human like Rin, flowers have a wonderful sweet smell to them. However, to a demon the sweet smell is unbearably strong, especially to Sesshoumaru, who is at the moment, surrounded by them. Sesshoumaru let out a quiet sneeze, unable to hold it back anymore.

"uugh.....damn flowers" he groaned quietly. He hated it there, there were too many flowers! But he didn't want to disappoint Rin, after all they had been walking constantly for three days in that forest, stopping only at night so Rin could rest, and as much as the flowers were giving him a headache, he did rather enjoy it when she brought him some, and he just couldn't bring himself to tell Rin not to bring him anymore. He knew it would hurt her feelings, and he simply couldn't stand the sight of her crying. "heh...she making me soft" he thought to himself, letting his lips come to a small smile. However it vanished it an instant when a whiny voice nearly made his ears bleed.

"Ooooh Sesshoumaruuuuu-sama!"

"uuugh" Sesshomaru moaned quietly. "What is it Jaken?" he looked at the small kappa that had just ran up to him.

"Mi-lord, have you seen Rin? I cannot seem to find her."

"I suspect she is out picking flowers, Jaken."

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru caught sight of Rin running towards him from the other end of the clearing, clutching something in her hands. "siiigh" he thought to himself, "more flowers."

"Sesshoumaru-Sama! Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin called out, finally making it to him from the other side of the clearing. "Look at these Sesshoumaru-sama!" She beamed at him, holding out one of the strange new flowers she had found. She had only picked three, because there weren't that many there to begin with, but that was okay, because there was one for her, one for Jaken, and one for Sesshoumaru-Sama!

Sesshoumaru looked down at the flower she held out to him, then after a few moments, reached out and gently took it from her. Rin giggled and handed one to Jaken, who merely took it mumbling something about how she can be so happy over a stupid flower.

Rin brought the flower up to her nose and took a big whiff of it, then giggled and spun around in a few circles. Sesshoumaru watched her in amusement, hiding the smile on his face all too well. Jaken merely scoffed and plopped down on the ground staring at the flower he had no use for.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she giggled, having trouble keeping her balance after she was done spinning. "This is the sweetest flower I've ever smelled!" she giggled again. "Why don't you smell it? I know you'll like it!" having lost all control of her amusing giggle fits.

"Why you insolent little child!" came Jaken's screech. "Why on earth would he want t-"

"Jaken! Enough!"

"Y-Yes mi-lord." coward Jaken.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the flower in his hand, and then to Rin, who's big sparkly eyes could easily blind one who was not prepared for them. He inwardly sighed "The things I do for this child" he thought, bringing the flower up to his nose. Relunticly, and inwardly cursing himself for the strong sent he was about to let infiltrate his nose, took a whiff of the flower.

"Oh!" Seshoumaru's eyes widened a bit and had let out a rare act of surprise, causing Jaken to nearly faint. Rin merely giggled.

"Does it smell good mi-lord?" she asked innocently.

"Hai...Rin" was his reply. He was quite shocked, the flower didn't bother his sensitive nose in the least, and it did in fact, smell very pleasant. He looked at Rin, who was smiling at him with her usual big smile, how that simple act had made her so happy was beyond him, but he so enjoyed seeing her smile. He just couldn't help himself, she had indeed, made him soft. He turned to her, and gave her, a gentle endearing smile, which in turn, made her smile and eyes grow even bigger. Jaken just fainted.

He brought the flower back up to him and sniffed it again, how strange that it did not bother him. While the sent was nice, it did however, have strangeness about it. He took another sniff, and his eyes shot open wide.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" ask Rin. Her lord's sudden movement and look on his face worried her a bit.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" she asked again, but there was no answer. Sesshoumaru merely stared ahead with the same expression on his face.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama? What's wron- SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin screamed as she watched her lord collapse to the ground, eyes shut tight.

* * *

That it for this chappie. Sesshy and Rin are so Kawaii!

Please Review! :D


	2. Strange Occurrences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I did however own a Kitkat bar, but I eated it.**

**Sesshoumaru: Actually, that was MY chocolate bar!**

**Me: And I eated it, twas very yummy!**

**Sesshoumaru: You owe me a new one!**

**Me: How about a kiss instead?**

**Sesshoumaru: ...**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Screams and shouts were ringing out all around Kaede's village. A certain Hanyo decided it would be hilarious if he put on a demon mask and ran around scaring little kids while chasing them. However, one person didn't find it funny at all.

"Inuyasha! Sit Boy!"

"Gaaah! Ooof!"

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, glaring at Kagome, now very pissed that his fun had been ruined.

"You can't just go around scaring little kid just because you're bored!" She screamed back.

"...why not?"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

"Whaaa-Ooof!"

It had been like that all morning, Shippo teasing Inuyasha, Inuyasha chasing him and his friend around, and Kagome, not wanting Inuyasha to cause any more trouble, decided that the group should leave the village early. After all, they did have sacred jewel shards to find, and so they set off.

They had been walking for a few hours now, and Inuyasha had seemed to calm down a little, which to most people would be considered a miracle. Things were now back to normal. Inuyasha leading in front, Kagome carrying Shippo, Kirara meowing occasionally and finally Miroku molesting Sango's butt in the back.

"You perverted monk!"

"Oow, forgive me, my hand is cursed."

Kagome let out a sigh. Well as normal as thing could get around here anyway. Inuyasha suddenly stopped, causing the group to stop as well, giving him a curious look.

"Inuyasha? what's wrong?" Miroku asked walking up to him.

"It's Sesshoumaru!" he growled as he reached for his Tessaiga "and he's headed this way."

Not a second after Inuyasha said that, Ah-Uh burst out from behind the trees, carrying a screaming Jaken holding on for dear life. However something wasn't right, neither Rin nor Sesshoumaru were with them. Ah-Un landed gracefully in front of the group, while Jaken fell off him and landed on his head. Oh how he hated to ride that creature.

"What do you want ya little green imp!?" Inuyasha demanded, releasing his Tessaiga and walking over to Jaken. The group following closely behind.

"How dare you!? I am not an Imp! I am a kappa!" he screeched, jumping up and down.

"Yea yea whatever! Now whadda want?" Inuyasha asked now looking down at the small green creature.

"S-Something terrible has happened!" Jaken screeched. "Sesshoumaru-Sama has fallen unconscious! And he won't wake up!" Jaken Screeched again.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Kagome cried, hurting Inuyasha ears in the process. "What exactly happed?" Miroku asked, walking up beside Inuyasha.

"I'll tell you on the way, we can't waste another second! Sesshoumaru and Rin's lives are in danger every second Sesshoumaru-sama is unconscious! " Jaken yelped.

"Wow wow hold up, who said we would help?" Inuyasha said bluntly. "Inuyasha he's your brother! The lest you could do is help him!" Kagome yelled at him, grabbing and pulling his ear. "humph, I'll pass thanks" was his reply. "Inuyasha!" His eyes got wide as he turned to look at Kagome, already knowing what was coming. "SIT BOY!!"

* * *

Ah-Un flew through the trees at a unbelievable speed, with Kirara flying up next to him. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were riding on Kirara, while Jaken, shippo, and Inuyasha rode on Ah-Un. On the way, Jaken had explained everything to them, from entering the field of flowers, to Sesshoumaru collapsing on the ground suddenly. After a few or so minutes they reached the edge of a never ending flowered clearing, and saw Sesshoumaru and Rin under a shady tree. Ah-Un landed, and Kirara landed shortly after.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin cried, eyes full of tears. "Sesshoumaru-sama still hasn't woken up!" she cried. Inuyasha, Kagome, Jaken, and the rest, climbed off of the creatures they've been riding and ran over to Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru was lying motionless on his back, breathing heavily. His head had been propped up on his fur, and his face was rather pale. Clutched tightly in his hand, was a single sky blue flower.

"Here, lets me see." Kagome ran over, and knelt next to Sesshoumaru, placing the back of her hand on his head, and pulled back with a gasp. "He's burning up!"

Miroku walked over to Sesshoumaru and felt his head as well, he nodded.

"We should take him back to the village and try to get his fever down."

Sango nodded, "Yea, that's a good idea Miroku."

All the while, Inuyasha just stood there looking down at Sesshoumaru, he couldn't help staring at him, the way he was so pale, the way he was breathing so heavily, his long silver hair, how soft his lips were.

"WAAAH!" Inuyasha screamed and jerked back so hard that he fell. What the hell was he thinking that for!? "What's it matter if his lips are soft!?" he screamed in his head, "wh-why the hell would I even think something that!?" he continued, cursing himself. Until he got the feeling he was being watched.

Inuyasha looked up to see that everyone was staring at him like he had just screamed at the top of his lungs.....oh wait, he did.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked standing up.

Inuyasha just scoffed and stood up.

"Of Corse I'm okay!? Why wouldn't I be!?"

The group, after giving him second glances, turned their attention back to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha inwardly cursed himself again.

Miroku stood up and look at everyone.

"Alright let's get moving, "Inuyasha, come here." Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha, motioning for him to come over.

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to the purvey monk who called him.

"Yea what is it Miroku?"

"Inuyasha were leaving now, Kagome, Rin, and Jaken are taking Ah-Un, while Sango, Shippo, and I will be taking Kirara."

Inuyasha had no idea while Miroku was telling him this, he could really care less who rode on who...until it hit him.

"Wha- hay what about me and him!?" he yelled while pointing at Sesshoumaru.

Miroku turned and gave him an evil smile that sent chills down his spine.

"Isn't obvious Inuyasha?"

* * *

Kirara and Ah-Un sped towards Kaede's village at blinding speed.

"ya know Miroku, Inuyasha is going to kill you when he get his hands on you." Sango turned to Miroku as she spoke.

"Yea I know, but it's worth it" he replied to her, grinning evilly.

Not too far behind Kirara and Ah-Un, Inuyasha was struggling to keep up with them as he ran, carrying an unconscious Sesshoumaru on his back.

"Damn that Miroku! Damn them all to hell! I'm going to kill all of them for this!" Inuyasha screamed.

Inuyasha was pissed off beyond words, although he wasn't going to avoid using them. Making him carry Sesshoumaru, he couldn't believe it! He was going to make them all pay dearly!

Inuyasha was distracted from his thoughts by a soft moaning. He turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was beginning to stir a bit.

"Great" he thought "That's all I need!"

He knew Sesshomaru was going to let him have it if he woke up and found himself being carried by non-other than his half-brother hanyo!

"Heh, just my luck he does wake up." Inuyasha scoffed.

No sooner did Inuyasha finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly began to open.

Note to self, don't speak out loud. The God Irony will hear you.

"Sesshoumaru, you okay?" Inuyasha turned to look at his brother, slowing his pace a little, but still running quite fast.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly a few times, and then slowly look up at Inuyasha.

"Inu......ya...sha?"

"Oh great" Inuyasha thought "here it comes"

To much of Inuyasha's suprise, Sesshoumaru blinked slowly one more time, then closed his eyes and lowered his head, resting it on his hanyo brother's shoulder.

Inuyasha slowed to a complete stop, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He felt soft, yet heavy breathing on his neck, and he knew Sesshoumaru had passed out again. Still, his eyes remained on his brother, unable to look away. Unable to take his eyes off his beautiful silver hair, his crescent moon marking, his closed eyes, his lips.

"NYAAA!" Inuyasha shook his head violently. There it was again, why the hell was he thinking like that!? "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" He screamed in his head.

Inuyasha took one more long glance at his brother, then took off towards the village. Trying his best to forget what just happened, finding it easier said than done.

Another chappie done! Sorry if you guys find it kinda crappy, like I said, first fanfic ever here. So yea, will update again as soon as I can.

Please Review! :D


	3. Weak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...at least I don't think I do...do I?**

**Sesshoumaru: No, you don't.**

**Me: Yea that's what I thought.**

**Sesshoumaru: -sighs- Baka**

**Me: STORY TIME!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru moaned softly as he came to. His head was spinning, and his entire body felt heavy and weak. Slowly, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was lying on a mat in a small hut, sunlight shown in through the small windows, and lit up the entire hut very well. Off to the side he saw his armor and swords leaning agenst the wall. Sesshoumaru's mind raced with questions.

"How did I get here?" he thought. "Was I not in a field with Rin and Jaken?"

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a cool damp cloth being placed on his forehead. He looked to his side to see that an elderly woman had been the one who had placed the cloth.

"Strange" he thought, "how had I not sensed her here?"

And that's when it hit him, not only had he not sensed her, but he had not picked up her sent either, or any sent for a fact. He glanced around the hut once more and found his eye sight was no longer as sharp as it was, and he could not pick up any sounds outside the hut. Sesshoumaru tried to sit up, finding he had to use more strength than usual to do so.

"Oh, are ye awake?" The elderly woman asked.

She turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who had fallen back onto his elbows. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but looked at the woman to show he had acknowledged her.

"Ye brother brought you here three day ago" she continued. She saw his head snap towards her and knew she had gotten his full attention.

"Inuyasha?" he asked in disbelief.

The woman nodded, picking up the cloth that had fallen when Sesshoumaru had tried to sit up.

"Ye had a high fever when ye was brought here" she continued. "It has gone down now, but I still suggest that ye rest a bit more."

"A fever?" Sesshoumaru ask, slightly confused.

The woman nodded again, and began mixing something around in a small bowl. Sesshoumaru turned and stared up out of the window, his mind racing again. A fever, how had he gotten a fever? He wondered. Demons cannot get sick, and what was wrong with his senses, and why does his body feel so...weak?

"How strange" he thought. He turned to look at the woman again, who was still busy with mixing something.

"Woman" he said aloud, finally able to sit up straight.

The old woman stopped what she was doing, and turned to look at him.

"It is Kaede" she replied to him.

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a few moments, and then gave a slight nod of the head.

"Kaede" he corrected, "Where is my young ward?"

"If ye are talking about the young girl" Kaede began, "She is outside with Kagome, picking flowers I presume."

Sesshoumaru fought back a smile at her statement. Outside picking flowers, yes that is indeed his little Rin. Sesshoumaru gave her a slight nod before struggling to his feet.

"Why do I feel so weak?" he thought, finally able to stand up.

"Sesshoumaru, are ye sure ye should be up and about so soon?"

Sesshoumaru look over at Kaede who was still mixing that little bow of hers. He gave her no response and walked outside.

Once Sesshoumaru was outside Kaede sighed.

"He is as stubborn as his brother."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the hut and looked around. The hut was in a small grassy field not far from the village. In fact he could see the village a little ways away. He then spotted Ah-Un, fast asleep under a shady tree. He began to walk over to Ah-Un, when he stopped and looked down, just now noticing he was barefoot.

"What wrong with me today?" he thought aloud, "I'm usually more observant then this."

Not that he really minded being barefoot, in fact the soft grass felt really nice as he walked over to Ah-Un. The dragon looked up, and Sesshoumaru gave Un a pat on the head, or was it Ah? Truth be told he had no idea who was who, as Rin was the one who named them. And just as Rin came to his mind he caught sight of her running down a nearby hill laughing her little head off, followed by a woman he recognized as his brother miko.

"Sesshoumaru-Samaaaaa!!!" she screamed as she ran up to him and latched herself onto his leg, making him inwardly smile at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're awake!" she shouted happily, still latched onto his leg.

"Rin was so scared when you wouldn't wake up! You always came when Rin called you, but no matter how many times Rin called you this time, you wouldn't wake up!"

Sesshoumaru felt some guilt wash over him. He had made Rin worry about him, and he hated seeing her upset like this. He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder, while she continued.

"And then Jaken-Sama said you might never wake up again! And then he started crying which made Rin start crying!"

Sesshoumaru felt his eye twitch, he was going to kill that toad!

"But then Inuyasha-sama stepped on Jaken-Sama and told him to shut up, and when Rin looked at Jaken-sama he was all squished and Rin laughed because it was funny!" Rin giggled and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

Once again Rin was able to steal a smile from the stoic Yokai lord. She was just to innocent, and it seemed his Hanyo brother did in fact have some usefulness. Sesshoumaru stood back up, now content that Rin was once again her happy giggling self. Remembering that that Kagome girl was with Rin he turned to see where she went, only to see the number had tripled. It was now, not only Kagome standing there watching him and Rin, it was also that demon slayer girl, and that perverted monk. And they were...smiling at him?

"What is it?" He asked them in a cold voice, inwardly grinning when he saw them cringe.

"Oh, um..n..nothing Sesshoumaru-Sama" Kagome said with a nerves laugh.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, and then took a single step forward. He fought with all his might not to grin at her when her face paled.

"Heh, to easy" he thought, inwardly grinning, until he heard an all too familiar Hanyo's voice.

"Get away from her you basterd!"

Inuyasha came crashing down in between them, Tessaiga aimed at Sesshoumaru.

"You amaze me, little brother, can you not see I am unarmed?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold, yet sarcastic tone.

Sesshoumaru had, indeed left his Bakusaiga in the hut, along with his Tenseiga, his armor, his shoes, damn what was wrong with him today? Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Inuyasha sheath Tessaiga with a scoff.

"Heh, I don't need Tessaiga to take you down!" Inuyasha snickered at his older brother.

"Inuyasha you don't need to take anyone down!" Kagome hissed at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He hissed back at her.

"Im just trying to help!" She yelled back.

"Well I don't need your help!" he shouted back.

"Inuyasha, why don't you listen to your miko like a good little doggie?" Sesshoumaru asked, in a slightly mocking tone.

"What the hell did you say you basterd!?" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Is your hearing as bad as your skill?" He asked back, this time the mockery was well herd in his voice.

"You basterd! I'll make you eat those words!" Inuyasha yelled.

He lunged at his older brother, but Sesshoumaru had made no movement at all, until Inuyasha was only a few feet away. Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, and his eyes were wide with surprise. He quickly brought his arms up to defend himself, but was not fast enough. Inuyasha's fist collided with Sesshoumaru's face and sent him flying a few feet away and landing with a loud thud.

**OMG it's a cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Don't cha just love those? XD**

**LOL anyway that's it for this chappie! I will update again soon!**

**Please Review! :D**


	4. The Kiyomeru

**Disclaimer: This may come as a surprise to you, but I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Sesshoumaru: No! Really? –Was said sarcasticly-**

**Me: Yea I know right! :D**

**Sesshoumaru: Baka.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone grew eerily quiet.

Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku, even Inuyasha watched wide eyed as Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet. Sesshoumaru turned and glared daggers at Inuyasha, who was still rooted to the spot. That, that Hanyo, had actually been able to hit him, HOW!? And how was he not able to dodge it? Sesshoumaru felt something trickle down his chin and brought his hand up to wiped it off. His pulled his hand back and stared, blood...his blood.

Inuyasha watched as his brother stared at his hand. Something was wrong, and Inuyasha knew it. Sesshoumaru should have been able to dodge that, or at least throw him back. He was never this slow to react to an attack. He watched as Sesshoumaru wiped his sleeve across his mouth, and returned to glaring daggers at him.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Let's see how much he likes my poison in his face!" he mentally growled.

Sesshoumaru flexed his knuckles and focused his poison to his claws. Nothing. His eyes grew wide and stared down at his hands. He tried again, and focused his poison. Nothing.

"Wha...what?" he stammered.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he watched Sesshoumaru. Something was defiantly not right here. Inwardly sighing, he leapt into the air and landed right next to his brother. Sesshoumaru's head snapped over to Inuyasha as he landed, and growling deeply, he glared even more daggers at him.

"Inuyasha! Stop fighting already!" Kagome screeched.

"I ain't bothering him!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"Would you just leave him alone!" She yelled back.

"I told you I ain't- Woa!"

Inuyasha stopped mid sentence when he saw Sesshoumaru fist coming right at his face. With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed Sesshoumaru wrist stopping it dead in its tracks. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Inuyasha stopped his punch like it was nothing. Growling he pulled his arm back, only to find it wouldn't budge from Inuyasha's grip. He continued to struggle to pull away from Inuyasha, but to no avail.

Inuyasha couldn't pull his eyes away from his brother, who had frustration shown clearly on his face. He grinned inwardly at the now sudden power he held over his older brother, but at the same time was worried about his brother's sudden loss of his strength. Letting his eyes wonder over to his brother wrist grasped firmly in his hand, he saw his brother's red markings curved around his wrist.

"They make him look so beautiful" he thought, immediately flinching at his own thoughts. "Why do I keep thinking these things?" he mentally thought, "Even though it's true, I wonder if he has any more on his body?"

Inuyasha unconsciously began stroking his brother's markings gently with his thumb. His mind came crashing back to reality when he heard a soft moan. His eyes snapped back to Sesshoumaru and saw him shuttering slightly, a faint blush line spread across his face. Apparently his marking are rather sensitive.

"Leave Sesshoumaru-Sama alone!"

Inuyasha looked down and saw a pissed off looking Rin standing in front of him.

"Scram ya short little runt" Inuyasha told her.

Rin's eye twitched, she balled up her fists and her cheeks puffed up to where Inuyasha though she looked like a blow fish.

"RIN IS NOT SHORT!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

And in one swift motion, she had brought up her fist and rammed it into Inuyasha crotch. Inuyasha screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, holding his groin with both hands. Rin just folded her arms and huffed, still pissed. Sesshoumaru's eyes however, were wide as he stared at Inuyasha, then Rin, who had just taken down the Hanyo who was more than twice her size.

"Note to self, DON'T ever call her short" he thought to himself, inwardly grinning.

Sesshoumaru jumped slightly as Inuyasha shot to his feet, his eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Why you little shrim-"

"Inuyasha SIT!"

"GAH!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Sesshoumaru watched, slightly amused as his brother crashed face first into the ground over and over. Almost losing his stoic face to a grin when Rin pointed to his brother shaped crater and laughed. Inuyasha popped his head out of the crater with his mouth full of dirt, and Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the snicker that escaped him.

"Mmphmph phheh bleg, What the hell are you laughing at ya basterd!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru was just about to throw another insult his way, but a sudden chill up his spine made his legs buckle underneath him.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin shouted.

She ran over next to him and grabbed the sleeve of his kimono. She heard foot steps behind her and turned to see that Kagome and the others had rushed over.

"We should get him back inside the hut" Miroku said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Sesshoumaru tried for the umpteenth time to focus his poison claws, and for the umpteenth time it didn't work. Sesshoumaru was sitting cross legged on the mat back in the hut. However this time, everyone (including Inuyasha) was in the hut with him. With a sigh he finally gave up, and glanced around the hut. Rin was asleep next to him, and thankfully everyone else wasn't paying much attention to him and were busy talking amongst themselves, well, except Inuyasha. Inuyasha was leaning on the far side of the hut against the wall, his eyes closed. Sesshoumaru found himself staring at his brother, unable to look away. He remembered how Inuyasha had easily over powered him earlier, and he was helpless to do anything about it. He remembered Inuyasha strong, yet gentle grip as he stroked his sensitive markings, sending shivers up his spine. Although wishing his brother had stroked the markings on his hips, as there were much more sensitive. Sesshoumaru immediately blanched at his own thoughts.

"What in the world possessed me to think that?" he thought, "I would never want that Hanyo to touch me there...would I?"

Sesshoumaru let his thought wonder as he unconsciously stared at his brother, until just realizing that his brother was staring back at him. Both their eyes meet each other, and they just gazed for the longest minute they've ever felt.

"Whadda you looking at?" Inuyasha growled at him.

Immediately every one's eyes fell on them both. Sesshoumaru turned his head away and mumbled a barely audible "Nothing", but Inuyasha ears picked it up clearly. Sesshoumaru was upset, and for some reason Inuyasha felt...bad about upsetting him? Rin by now had woken up, and was looking up at Sesshoumaru with her big brown eyes.

"Hi Sesshoumaru-Sama!" she beamed at him.

Sesshoumaru made no response what so ever, and continued to stare at some unseen thing. Rin knew he was upset, and she was hell bent on cheering him up.

"Rin fell asleep!"

"..."

"And she had a weird dream!"

"..."

"It was about a giant turtle!"

"..."

"It was pink!"

"..."

"Have you ever had dreams about giant pink turtles Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"..."

Damn, this wasn't working! Looks like she's going to pull out the big guns! Little did she know all eyes on the hut were on her.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, what would happen if Rin sneezed with her eyes open?"

"..."

"Rin asked Jaken-Sama and he said that Rin's eyes would pop out of Rin's head! But Rin knew he was lying!"

"..."

"Because eyes cannot just pop out of people's heads like that!"

"..."

"If they could, people would be walking around without eye balls like zombies going, RAAAAWRZ I NOM NOM ON YOUR BRAIIIINS! GIVE ME BACK MY EYE BALLZ RAAAWRZ!"

Now that had gotten his attention. He raised his brow, and gave her a rare look of pure amusement at her sudden randomness. Slightly shocking everyone in the hut when they saw it. She giggled innocently and ran over to his armor. He watched her as she ran back over and held out an all too familiar flower to him.

"Look Sesshoumaru-Sama! It's the flower Rin gave you! It never wilted!" she beamed at him.

The second Kaede saw the flower she gasped it surprise and stood up, earning everyone's attention.

"Child, where did ye get that flower?" Kaede asked.

"Rin found it by a river!" she beamed happily back.

"May I see it?" she asked back.

"Its Sesshoumaru-Sama's flower, so only is he says-"

"It's fine Rin." Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Hai hai!" she beamed, and ran over to kaede.

Kaede took the flower from Rin and studied it. She closed her eyes and nodded shortly after.

"Child, this is the Kiyomeru flower." She finally said.

"The Kiyo...the wha?" Rin asked back confused.

"The Kiyomeru flower is an ancient flower used by demon slayers, thought to have died out long ago."

"Oh! Okay!" came her incredibly innocent response.

Everyone in the hut, however tensed at hearing the words demon slayers, and Sesshoumaru didn't feel that great hearing it either.

"Child, the Kiyomeru flower was used by demon slayers for a reason, if a demon inhales the pollen from the flower, all of their demonic abilities and powers are drained from them. Either killing them, or if the demon is a strong one, leaving them no more powerful than a human."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And that ends this chappie! Boy, I bet Rin feels really bad...ah well! XD**

**Will update again soon! And on a side note,**

**Kiyomeru- Means purity, or to Purify.**

**And sneezing with your eyes open may lead you to turning into a zombie and Nom Nom ing on Sesshoumaru's brain. XD**

**Please Review! :3**


	5. Modosu

**Hiiiya! Sorry for making you wait. But here it is like I promised! DUUUN DUUUUN TAAAADAAAA! Chappie 5!**

**Disclaimer: I dun't fricking own Inuyasha! Wish I did, but I dun't.**

**Sesshoumaru: I've nothing to say.**

**Me: Okay then, STORY TIME!**

Rin's eyes widened and Sesshoumaru paled. The hut had grown so silent you could hear a pin drop. Finally, Rin broke the silence.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama smelled the flower..." she said, just above a whisper.

Kaede nodded, and set the flower on a nearby table.

"Then I presume that is what has happened to him" She replied.

Rin hung her head low and turned to Sesshoumaru, afraid to look up at him knowing he would be mad at her. She walked up next to him, head still hung.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama...R...Rin is sorry" She said in a whisper, "Rin brought you that flower, so it's Rin's fault that...."

Rin eyes had begun to water. She felt a hand placed on her head, and reluctantly she looked up to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was looking back at her, but his eyes did not look angry.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama is not angry with Rin?" she asked him, still teary eyed.

"No." Was his reply.

Rin's eyes widened into big happy ones, with a smile to match her eyes. She hopped forward and wrapped her little arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. He looked down and smiled at Rin, still patting her on the head. The last thing he wanted was for Rin to think this was her fault. It was just an innocent accident, there was no reason to be mad. Still, what was he going to do? His demonic powers were gone. He was weak now, easy prey for demons.

"Awwww, kawaii"

Sesshoumaru's head immediately shot up and glared blazing daggers at everyone in the hut, scanning each one to locate who had dared to call him cute. Knowing who it was immediately when Kagome flinched. His glair then changed from one of blazing daggers, to one that would even make the bones of the grim reaper shudder. Grinning inwardly when she squeaked and hid behind Miroku. Returning his gaze back to Rin who was still hugging him, he couldn't stop the worry from forming in his eyes.

"I can see the concern in ye's eyes"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kaede, but said nothing.

"There might be a way for ye to get ye's powers back" she continued.

All eyes in the hut fell on her. Nodding she cleared her thought, and began.

"There is a sacred mountain far, far away from here called . Ancients have it that atop blooms a flower called the Modosu, said to be able to reverse the effects of the Kiyomeru."

"So Sesshoumaru-Sama can get his powers back!" Rin said happily.

Kaede nodded.

"If what the ancients said are true than yes, however-"

"However what? Can the basterd get his powers back or not?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Like the Kiyomeru, the Modosu is also an ancient flower thought to have died out many years ago. I am shocked that the Kiyomeru flower still blooms. However if the Modosu does indeed, still bloom atop , than yes Sesshoumaru can still recover his powers."

"Lady Kaede, where exactly is ?" Sango asked.

"Far to the North, it will take many weeks to get there." Kaede said back

Sesshoumaru was looking out of the window as they spoke. The sun would be setting soon, and as much as he wanted his powers back it was too dangerous to travel at night now. He would leave in the morning, and leave by himself and with Ah-Un. He would not damage his pride anymore by traveling with Inuyasha and his pack, even if his doggie ears are adorable. Crap there's those thoughts again.

"Very well, I will leave in the morning."

Everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru once he spoke, than exchanges worried glances.

"Sesshoumaru, ye are not thinking of going by your self are ye?" Kaede asked him.

"I do not see why not." He said back.

"Keh, like hell you are!"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, shocked by his outburst.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Sesshoumaru said back to him.

"You need our help and you know it!" Inuyasha said back.

"I need no one's help Inuyasha."

"Wither you think so or not, you do, and were coming with you wither you like it or not."

Sesshoumaru glared and let out a deep growl at Inuyasha, who scoffed, stood up, and walked out of the hut. Leaving the hut silent once again.

Sesshoumaru stared out the window later that night, the sun already set long ago. He turned to look around the hut, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all sound asleep, Kaede had left some time ago, and Inuyasha was still gone.

"Nobody tells me what to do." He whispered to himself.

Checking one more time to make sure everyone was asleep, he got up, put his shoes on, and grabbed his swords.

"My armor is to heavy and might slow me down." He thought, "I don't think I'll need it anyway."

Making sure he didn't forget anything, he quietly snuck out of the hut. Quickly, he made his way over to were Ah-Un was asleep, still under the tree. He was half way there when a shadow flew over him and landed between him and the two headed dragon.

"Where do you think you're going, you basterd."

Immediately recognizing the voice, and choice of words, Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Inuyasha, get out of my way."

Inuyasha stood up and turned to Sesshoumaru, still blocking him from reaching his dragon.

"I told you you're not going anywhere." Inuyasha said.

"I do not take orders from anyone, especially from you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said back.

"You need our help Sesshoumaru, you know it."

"I told you I need no one's help! And I can take care of myself!"

With that, Sesshoumaru stormed past Inuyasha.

"Yea? Then prove it."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at his brother.

"What do you mean prove-"

Sesshoumaru didn't have time to finish his sentence because Inuyasha had lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Sesshoumaru grunted as he hit the ground, and again when he felt a heavy body sit roughly him, straddling his hips. Sesshoumaru immediately tried to sit up and throw his brother off him, only to have Inuyasha shove him back down and pin his wrists on either side of his head, successfully pinning him on his back. Inuyasha lowered his head until their faces were only a fingers length part.

"Prove it Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru froze, and stared wide eyed at his brother.

"If you can push me off of you, then I'll let you go by yourself."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his brother, and immediately began jerking and struggling to push his brother off. He pushed up his arms, twisted and bucked his body, he even tried kicking at Inuyasha. Despite all of his struggling, Inuyasha's grip never even budged. All Inuyasha could do was grin as he watched his brother squirm underneath him. Finally Sesshoumaru stopped struggling and let his body fall limp, completely out of energy.

Panting, Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother ready to glare daggers at him, but the sight of his brother before him made him stop and stare. Inuyasha's golden eyes glowed down at him as he sneered at him darkly. His silvery hair glistened in the wind as it reflected the moonlight. Sesshoumaru felt his face grow hot as he stared up at Inuyasha, his mouth hanging open as his words were caught in his thought. His blush grew an even deeper red and Inuyasha brought his mouth to his ear, and shivers were sent down his spine when Inuyasha whispered to him.

"That settles that then" he whispered darkly, which only made Sesshoumaru shiver even more.

Inuyasha brought his head up to grin down at his brother in victory, only then noticing the deep blush on his brother, who was still staring up at him with wide eyes. The brothers both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both remained silent. Finally Sesshoumaru was the one who broke the silence.

"I...uh...you...can get off now" he said shakily.

It was now Inuyasha's turn to blush.

"Oh...right" he said back.

Inuyasha let go of his brother's wrists and got up, pulling Sesshoumaru to his feet as well. They both stared at each other for a while longer, before Inuyasha began walking.

"We got a long way to go tomorrow, so we should get some sleep." Inuyasha said to him.

"...yea" Sesshoumaru said back.

And with that, Sesshoumaru followed his brother back into the hut to get some rest for the long journey ahead of them.

**Omg yay chappie done! I hope you all like it! :D**

**Will get to work on No.6 later, but for now...**

**-Falls onto bed and is out within seconds-**


	6. Of Flat Frogs And Eyeballs

**I am aliiiiiiiiive! **_**AND THE TITTLE IS JUST PURE CRACK!**_

**Im also very sorry for the lack of an update. Three things had hit me all at once, Schoolwork, depression, and writers block. And I found it very hard to write under thoes conditions.**

**Sesshoumaru: And you layed in bed all day like a pillow.**

**Yea yea, but fear not peoples of the world. My depression and writers block have gone away, somewhat. But enough about me, heres the next chappie! Haha hey that rymed!**

**Sesshoumaru: -sighs- yup shes back to her normal self.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, I DON'T OWN IT! But I do own a waffle. Teehee, it's waffly.**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-Sama."

Sesshoumaru groaned and rolled over on his side. He did not want to wake up.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, wake up." the voice egged on.

He felt his shoulder being tapped, maybe if he just ignored the voice it would go away. Then he could drift back to a peaceful sleep.

"Oi Sesshoumaru!" the voice screamed in his ear.

Sesshoumaru shot up with a start. Blinking, he looked over and saw Inuyasha looming over him, a big stupid grin plasterd on his face.

"bout time you woke up." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru was about to punch his lights out, when he felt a small tug on his kimono sleeve. He looked down and saw Rin kneeling next to him with her usual big beaming smile, and at once he felt his anger vanish.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-Sama!" she beamed at him.

"Hnn" he replyed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and headded for the door.

"Everyone is already outside, we leave when your ready." he said.

Inuyasha exited the hut and leaned on the wall just outside. He hated waiting and always has. Sighing, he leaned his head back and let his mind wonder to last night. It had come to no surprise to him that Sesshoumaru would try to sneak off by himself. In fact, he had expected it. But he had not expected to have to actually pin him down to prove a point. Nor had he expected Sesshoumaru's reaction, or his reaction. Sesshoumaru laying underneath him, panting heavly, a deep blush across his face. Wanting so badly to press his lips against his older brother's.

Inuyasha shook his head. Why was he thinking these things? Sesshoumaru is his brother, and a jackass at that.

"But damn it that jackass sure does have one fine ass" Inuyasha muttered.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he heard voices coming from the hut. His ears twiched, curiosity getting the best of him, he listined in.

"Did Sesshoumaru-Sama sleep well?"

"Hnn"

"Rin slept well!"

"That is good"

"Rin had another weird dream!"

"Is that so?"

"Hai, she can't remember it, but she knows it was weeeeiiiired!"

Inuyasha heard foot steps heading for the door and straitened up. Moments later he saw Rin backing out of the door.

"Did Sesshoumaru-Sama have a weird dream too?"

"As a matter of fact Rin..."

Inuyasha saw Rin stop and stare into the hut, and then walk back in. It had become quite, so quite that even Inuyasha diddn't hear them. And then...

"RAAAWR! Give me back my eyes balls!"

"AAAIIIIEE!"

Rin darted out of the hut as she squealed and giggled. Sesshoumaru walked out shortly after, chuckling, and instead of his usual stoic look, he had an evilish grin plaster on his face. However, when he saw Inuyasha, he froze. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. The two staired at each other with wide eyes, neither moving or saying anything. Sesshoumaru finally breaking from their little stairing contest, cleared his throught and put his stoic mask back on.

"You saw nothing" he said.

And with that, he walked away. Leaving a startled, and confused Inuyasha behind. Sesshoumaru made his way over to where Rin had ran, which, unfortunately for him, was where Inuyasha's little group was. Sighing inwardly he approached them. Miroku was the first to notice Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, good morning Sesshoumaru-Sama" Miroku smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru walked right past him to Ah-Un, compleatly ignoring the monk. He heard the monk sigh and mummble something that he could not make out. Damn he wanted his powers back. He walked over to Rin, who was running around the dragon, who still had yet to move from its spot from under the tree.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin giggled, "Rin was spinning around and now Rin is dizzy!" she giggled again and fell onto the ground.

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a sigh, how does she acquire so much energy like that? It's like she never runs out no matter how much she runs around. He didn't mind though, Rin's high energy always proved to cheer him up, and it annoyed the hell out of Jaken. Then it hit him. Sesshoumaru looked around, then to Rin, who was still giggling on the ground.

"Rin"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Where is Jaken?"

Rin's giggles immediately turned into fits of laughter, which caused Sesshoumaru to stare at her in confusion.

"Jaken is still squished!" she laughed.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow at her, indicating her to explain. She giggled once more and then pointed to Ah-Un. As if on cue, Ah-Un let out a big yawn, streched, and got up. It took everything Sesshoumaru had not to burst out laughing. Sure enough, right where Ah-Un had been laying, was a very "quished" Jaken. Sesshoumaru walked over to the flat toad, and nudged him with his foot.

"Jaken"

The frog didn't even move. Sesshoumaru nudged him again.

"Oi Jaken"

Jaken swatted at his foot and turned over on his side. Sesshoumaru's eye twiched, and bringing his foot back, nailed the frog in the back and sent him flying into the tree.

Jaken screamed as his face met tree bark, then he fell onto his ass. Rubbing his head he looked up to see a rather pissed off Sesshoumaru looking down at him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! Your alright!" He screached.

Sesshoumaru immediately became greatful that his ears were not as sensitive as they had been.

"Perhaps" he thought, "This may not be so bad."

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! Im so glad your alright! N-not that I had any doubt you wouldn't be alright! After all you are the most powerful demon in the world! With powers so great that no one could match them! Why, with a mear flick of your wrist all who oppose you shall perish! Yup, because you have such amazing powers, so powerful with your strong, great, amazing, pow-GAAAAAH!"

Jaken face met tree bark yet again. Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, in hopes to stop the headache Jaken had caused.

"Oi Sesshoumaru you ready?"

Sesshoumaru turned and saw Inuyasha standing behind him.

"If you are, then lets go." Inuyasha continued.

"Filthy Half-breed! How dare you tell the great Sesshoumaru-Sama what to do! Why i shoul-Gaaaaahhhh!"

Jaken's face, tree bark, again. Really, did that toad know how to shut up? Sesshoumaru turned back to Inuyasha and nodded.

"Ok then, lets go."

And with that, the group begain to .

* * *

**Thats it for this chappie! LOL and Jaken is back!**

**Sesshoumaru: Oh, joy.**

**Teehee yes! **_**JOY**_**!**

**Sesshoumaru: ...**

**Anyway, So I promise I will try to update sooner this time! Meaning I shall bullet threw my school work to do so. Eating and sleeping is not important, and I can bring my laptop into the bathroom with me if I need ta go. So yea LOL its not like im **_**OBSESSED**_** or anything heh heh heh heh! XD**

**Please Review!**


	7. I Don't Eat Human Food

**Sorry for the wait, I just really couldn't get myself together for a while.**

**But anyway here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha? mmmm, nope don't own it. I just like to abuse and torture the characters.**

**Sesshoumaru: Geeee thanks.**

**Your wellcome! ;D**

**Sesshoumaru: -glares-**

**TeeHee!**

* * *

"Miroku thats the seventh time this hour! Can't you find something else to do than molest Sango's ass!" Inuyasha screamed, as another slap echoed through the air.

"Please forgive me, my hand is possessed"

"And thats the seventh time you've said that" Sango glared at him.

"Ah, yes, but please my dear Sango you know I mean no disrespect, my hand just seems to have a mind all its own..."

"MIROKU!"

Another slap echoed through out the air.

"And that makes eight" Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru stared disbelievingly at the scene before him. Truly, his brother's friends were a strange bunch, especially that monk. Were monks not suppost to be holy and spiritual beings? Just what did he find so interesting about the slayer's ass anyway? On that note however, he let his eyes wonder over Inuyasha. His brother's ass wasn't half bad, certainly much more grabable then the slayers. And speaking of the slayer's ass.

"Slayer, incoming hand" Sesshoumaru said casually.

Another slap echoed, followed by Miroku hitting the ground.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Sango said to him smiling.

"Hn"

"Y..yea Sesshoumaru...thanks a lot" Miroku said weakly from his spot on the ground, earning a chuckle from everyone, well, everyone except Sesshoumaru that is.

After hours of walking later, the group finally set up camp as the sun was setting. Inuyasha and Miroku talked while Kagome and Sango cook some food. Sesshoumaru sat by himself while he watched Rin and Shippo play and run circles around Jaken, it was quite humorous actually. They had been walking all day almost non stop and he was, for the first time in a long time, compleatly exhausted, and how Rin still had energy was beyond him. Every now and then Sesshoumaru would get the feeling of eyes on him, and would glance over at Inuyasha just in time to see him turn his head away. Why was he watching him like that? Then again he had no room to talk, because he was doing the same thing.

"Guys! Foods ready!" Kagome shouted.

"Yaaay! Fooood!" came the screames of Rin and Shippo as they ran to Kagome.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, c'mon" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha grumbled and got up with Miroku and walked over to them, eyes lighting up when he saw the huge pot of ramen. Kagome sighed when Inuyasha begain to devour his bowl, such a pig. Looking around she noticed that Sesshoumaru was still sitting underneith the tree he had chosen.

"Sesshoumaru arn't you going to come and eat?" Kagome called to him.

"I don't eat human food." was his only reply.

"But you've been walking all day, arn't you hungry?"

"I do not eat human food."

"But Sessh-"

"No"

"You gotta be-"

"No"

"Im just trying to-"

"Are you def Miko?"

"Now wait just a-"

"Or can your little human brain not comprehend the word no?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU! SANGO IM GOING TO THE HOT SPRINGS!"

And with that Kagome stormed off in the direction of the hot springs, muttering words under her breath not ment for children ears.

"Maybe I should go with her, after all I could use a bath" Sango said.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. Sango stood up and looked at Rin and Shippo.

"Do you two want to come bathe to?" she asked.

"Yea yea yea!" they both chanted with big smiles.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru, is it ok if Rin-"

"Yes, she may go" Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Ok, come on children."

Sango, Rin and Shippo walked after Kagome and disappeared behind the trees, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru by them selves. The four sat in silence for what seemed like forever, Jaken fell asleep shortly after Sango and the children left, and it was Miroku who finally broke the silence.

"You know Sesshoumaru, Kagome was just trying to be nice. And perhaps, it would be best if you ate something to-"

"Uuuuugh! NO!"

Sesshoumaru stood up and stormed off past the trees in the oposite direction Kagome went, Catching both Inuyasha and Miroku in compleat suprise.

"...Well...that was..." Miroku started.

"...Different" Inuyasha finished.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo came back an hour later, and luckly for the guys, Kagome had calmed down a great deal. However, she was the first to notice that the ever so stoic demon lord was missing.

"Inuyasha, wheres Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows? The basterd stormed off a while ago." Inuyasha replied.

"...Did he at least eat something?"

"Keh! no, thats why he stormed off in the first place"

"...Saaaaaay Inuyasha"

"No"

"Inuyasha he needs to eat something!"

"Let the basterd starve for all I care"

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and brushed his hair behind his pointed ear, sighing contently on the large boulder he was sitting on. Quiet finally, no loud obnoxious Hanyo, no anoying monk or toad, just blissful, peacful, silence.

"Oi Seshoumaru!"

"Why Kami, oh why do you hate me?" Sesshoumaru mentally cried.

Sesshoumaru turned around in time to see Inuyasha come to a stop right behind him.

"Oi why'd ya run off like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I owe you no explaination" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Keh! Whatever"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So you gonna eat or what?"

"Do you people not understand the word no! Here! I'll say it in a way you're brain might be able to comprehend, Me-no-eaty-human-food, Do-you-under-staaaaand?" Sesshoumaru all but shouted, waving his hands around wildly.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Sesshoumaru, jaw hanging open. Did his brother...just make a joke?

"Oh my Kami up above, I think the inu-baka actually understands!"

Inuyasha's eye twiched.

"Well, there is a first time for everything I suppose"

Inuyasha's eye twiched again, and he growled. No one talkes to him like that, especially his brother! Inuyasha reached into his Kimono top and pulled out some food rapped in cloth. Just for that, Sesshoumaru was gonna eat something whether he liked it or not, this was a matter of revenge/pride now. Besides, he alreddy promised Kagome he would make sure his brother eat something. Advancing on his brother, he unrapped the cloth and pulled out one of the onigiri. Sesshoumaru, eyeing his brother wearily, slowly slipped off the boulder he was sitting on.

"Inuyasha...what are you-"

"Eat" Inuyasha cut Sesshoumaru off, stopping directly in frount of him, and held out the onigiri.

"I alreddy told you no" Sesshoumaru replied. "You're inability to comprehend what im saying is really starting to-"

"Damn it Sesshoumaru eat the fucking rice ball!" Inuyasha cut him off again.

Sesshoumaru was now seething, how dare Inuyasha think he can tell him what to do.

"No" Sesshoumaru hissed though gritted teeth.

"Do it Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Ok, that was the last straw!

"Make me! You pathic Hanyo!"

No later did thoes words leave his lips did Inuyasha lunge at him and tackle him to the ground. Sesshoumaru immediately tried to sit up and push his brother off of him, but found he couldn't move. Inuyasha was straddling his hips and had pinned his arms to his sides with his legs while doing so. Sesshoumaru staired at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Inuyasha just grinned back down at him, that smug little brat. Sesshoumaru watched wearily as his brother reached down and picked up something up. The Rice Ball! Inuyasha grinned and pulled off a piece of the onigiri.

"As you wish, big brother" Inuyasha said darkly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widended and he struggled to free his arms, but Inuyasha held them tight with his strong legs. Strong, sexy legs. NO! Nows not the time for that, Inuyasha had him pinned down and at his compleat mercy!... with thoes strong sexy legs, NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD!

Sesshoumaru was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt Inuyasha shove the piece of the onigiri in his mouth. Sesshoumaru tried to spit it out, but Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand. Then Inuyasha brought his other hand down to his neck and started rubbing it up and down. Sesshoumaru tried to fight it, but Inuyasha had triggered his reflex to swallow. Grining at his victory, Inuyasha took his hand off Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"That does it!" Sesshoumaru screamed at Inuyasha, "You are dead! I don't care if you DO have cute doggy ears OR a fine ass with strong sexy legs! Im going to ki-"

Sesshoumaru blanched. Oh no, did, did he just say that out loud? He looked up at Inuyasha, and confirmed that he had indeed said that out loud. Inuyasha's wide eyes were locked on him, and only him. Neither said anything, and kept their eyes locked on one another. Then slowly, Inuyasha leaned down untill their noses almost touched, his hands on eather side of Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru had a deep blush on his face as he stared at Inuyasha leaning over him.

"I-Inuyasha, w-what are you-" Sesshoumaru stuttered.

His blush grew deeper as Inuyasha leaned closer, and his body grow hot and began to burn, as Inuyasha's lips met his own.

* * *

**And I now end this chapter! All great is my power! Muwhahahahahaha! Don't ya just hate me and my cliff hangers? TeeHee!**

**So yea, will update again soon, or will I? No No just kidding! I will.**

**Please Review! :D**


	8. Sensative Markings

**Aaaaaand another chappie is here!**

**-presses a button and an applause is heard in the background-**

**Sesshoumaru: -rolls eyes- baka**

**And in this chappie, there be kissing! aaaand more :3**

**Sesshoumaru: ...what?**

**Muwhahahahahaha!**

**Sesshoumaru: ...**

**Disclaimer: I do noooooooooot own Inuyasha. If I did, it would be full of yaoi.**

**- P.S -  
This is the first time Iv'e written this kind of scene, so please forgive any crappyness that may appear. And sorry for the shortness of this chappie. Will try to make next one longer.**

* * *

The air around them grew hot and the world around them spinning. Sesshoumaru's lips felt so soft and warm against his. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was doing was right. Was it? There brothers, this couldn't be right. But when Sesshoumaru moaned and parted his lips, Inuyasha didn't care if it was right or not and plunged his tongue into his brothers mouth. His tongue tasted all around Sesshoumarus mouth, earning a moan from him as a reward as their tongues fought for dominance.

Sesshoumaru's mind was in a haze as Inuyasha's tongue danced around his. All thoughts of what he was doing were gone, and he wanted nothing more than his brother to continue what he was doing. But sadly his lungs burned for air that their kiss was denying. Inuyasha pulled away and Sesshoumaru gasped in air for his burning lungs. Inuyasha begain to place hot kisses onto his jaw and very slowly trailed the kisses down to his neck. Sesshoumaru gasped softly when Inuyasha begain nibbling on his neck, licking and sucking on every part he saw. Trailing kisses slowly back up to Sesshoumaru's jaw, he ran his lips slowly over the markings on his cheek. Sesshoumaru gasped and shuddered as shivers were send down his spine.

Inuyasha grinned and ran his lips over the markings again, earning another gasp and shudder from Sesshoumaru. Gently, he slowly ran his thumb across the markings on Sesshoumaru's right cheek, while he continued to nuzzle the ones on the left. Soft gasps and wines escaped Sesshoumaru's throat as his body shuddered underneath his brothers. The shivers of pleasure being sent through his body was driving him crazy. Feeling Inuyasha's legs lossen their grip on his arms he squirmed them free, only to run a hand through Inuyasha's long beautiful silver hair while gripping his arm with the other.

Inuyasha's hair felt like cold silk against Sesshoumaru's skin, not being able to stop himself from running his hand through it again and again. Sesshoumaru let a small wine escape his throat when the double friction against his markings suddenly stopped. He felt Inuyasha grab both his wrists and pin them above his head with one hand in a strong iron grip. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest, but was met with Inuyasha's mouth crashing into his, a tongue once again exploring and tasting all round him. Closing his eyes, he moaned as Inuyasha began to rub his thumb against the markings on his wrist. The feel of his brothers skin sent shivers of pleasure through his body as he felt his hand slide over his chest. Arching his back and gasping when Inuyasha began slowly tracing circles around his nipple.

Wait. When did his haori come off? Sesshoumaru broke away from the kiss and looked down at his, now, bare chest, haori pulled all the way open.

"Inuyasha wha...ahhh"

Sesshoumaru moaned loudly as he felt Inuyasha's hot mouth clamp over his other nipple. Arching and moaning loudly as Inuyasha nipped, sucked, and traced circles around it with his long hot tongue. Panting as that long tongue played with his sensitive nipple, he felt Inuyasha's hand slowly ghost its way down from his chest, to his abs, down along his side, then slowly under his hamaka. Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open wide.

"Inuyasha...w-wait" he panted.

Inuyasha diddn't seem to hear him as he slowly begain to pull his hamaka down, revealing another set of markings on his hips. Slowly, he ran his thumb up and down the 'very' sensitive markings adorning his hips.

"Ahhh! Inuya-ahhh"Sesshoumaru moaned loudly, arching his back at the intence pleasure Inuyasha was causing him.

Again, Inuyasha had not seemed to hear him. Teasing his markings a few more times, he slowly begain trailing his hand downwards into his hamaka, untill his fingers brushed over and curled around a certain area.

"Inuyasha...s-s-stop!"

Inuyasha froze, then sat up and staired at his brother. Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily, eyes were wide, face flushed, a deep blush across it. Inuyasha's eyes wonderd down along his brothers body, hands pinned high above his head. Haori wide open revealing his rapidly rising and falling chest. Hamaka pulled down below his hips, just barly covering what his fingers were wrapped around. Inuyasha's eyes widdened as realisation of what he was about to do hit him. In the blink of an eye Inuyasha pulled his hand out of his brothers pants and just stared at him wide eyed, as his brother's just as wide eyes stared back.

"Sesshoumaru...I" Inuyasha begain.

"I-it's okay" Sesshoumaru replied before his brother could finish.

The two stared at each other for a while longer, untill a breeze made Sesshoumaru shiver underneith his brother.

"It's...cold out tonight...Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said in almost a whisper.

Inuyasha felt his face grow hot as he just remembered Sesshoumaru was a little more than half naked and laying on the cold ground, still being pinned down by him.

"Oh, uh yea, sorry" Inuyasha said back.

Inuyasha relesed his brother's wrists and got up. He watched as Sesshoumaru shakily pulled up his hamaka and retied his obi, then pulled his haori back on. After his brother finished getting dressed Inuyasha sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a good while, neither knowing excatly what to say. Inuyasha was the one who broke the silence.

"So..uh...I...eh...uuum"

"Its alright Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha blinked.

"It...it is?"

"Yes"

"...ok"

Silence once again surrounded them. The gentle breeze blowing their hair was the only sound to be heard.

"You are a rather good kisser though, i will admit" Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

Inuyasha almost gave himself whiplash he turned his head so fast. Wide eyes staring at his brother unbelievingly.

"EEEH?...what...you...wait...huuuh?"

"Yes Inuyasha, thoes are all words, very good" Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha felt his eye twich.

"Ha ha very funny" he bit back.

"Thank you" was his reply.

Twich.

"Now listin you...you...you"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said astonishingly "Have you really forgotten my name? Im hurt!" His words were all but drowned in sarcasm.

Twich twich.

"Why you...grrr...I should...KEH!" Inuyasha growled and huffed.

"You should really work on your vocabulary, little brother" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Work on this!" Inuyasha bit back, and shoved something into his brothers mouth.

Sesshoumaru blinked. He looked at Inuyasha, looked down, then back at Inuyasha. And blinked again. Inuyasha stared at his brother, then collasped on his back, cluching his sides as he rolled in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Because at the sight, of the almighty stoic demon lord of the west, blinking at you stupidly with a big chunk of onigiri hanging out of his mouth, who wouldn't laugh?

* * *

**Aaaand chappie done!**

**Sesshoumaru: O.O oh...my...god...**

**Muwhahahahaha! And I plan on doing more in the next sexy yaoi scene! Can you say Iiiiiiiintimaaaaaaaacy!**

**Sesshoumaru: -Screams and runs-**

**-laughs like the joker (Dark Knight refence)- Ha ha ha ha haha!**

**Please Review! : D**


	9. Demon Attack

**OMG Im aliiiiiiiive!  
First off, -bows- I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! But I have been going through a lot of shit lately.**

**First I went into a depression and locked myelf up in my room for about a week.**

**Then I got really really sick. Im talking absolute bed ridden here, body to weak to stand up, viloent coughing to the point I was coughing up blood, I was always freezing, shit like that. **

**Finally got over that after about two and a half ta three weeks, but still had the nasty cough (blood and all)**

**And then just last week, I was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance because in the middle of the night I woke up screaming and crying with the left side of my back in so much pain I swear I thought my spine was slowly being ripped out. They actually had to give me morphine on top of some other kind of pain killer to compleatly numb out the pain. Heh...Morphine is fun. Uh, anyway.  
Turns out I had some kind of kidney infection that I have no idea how I got. But yea, medication for that.**

**And lastly today, I went to get a follow up at my doctor about the whole hospital incodent. (And while I was waiting for him I decided to finish this chappie, yaaay!) And yea, still have a little bit of an infection left, so I now have more medication for that. **

**Oh and did I menchen that I STILL have that nasty cough? I dont cough up blood anymore, but non the less, I STILL have it!  
And I feel like im going into another Depression.**

**Siiiiigh, such a wonderful life I have. But enough about me, here is that chappie that I made you all wait for -bows again- sorry!**

**Disclaimer: We alreddy went through this, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru slowly made their way back to the camp. They have, of corse, made a pact not to speak a word of anything that happend earlyer that night to anyone. Entering the small clearing of the camp they diddn't even make it five steps before they were jumped on, by a hyperactive little girl, and a annoying miko.

"There you two are! Where have you been?"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama! Rin missed you!"

"You two have been gone for hours!"

"Rin really really missed you!"

"Honestly! Do you two want me to worry to death!"

"Rin picked you some flowers! There pritty just like you Sesshoumaru-Sama"

"And why are you both covered in dirt!"

"And they smell pritty too! Just like you Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

"I bet all you two did was fight!"

"Can Rin braid your hair Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

"I can't believe you!"

"Rin loves you!"

Kagome turned and stormed off in a huff as Rin latched herself onto Sesshoumaru's leg with a squeal. The two inu brothers stood in silence for a moment. Then slowly, Sesshoumaru turned his head to his brother.

"You have my deepest sympathy, Otouto" Sesshoumaru said, eyeing the angry miko storming away.

"As do you, Niisan" Inuyasha replied, eyeing the giggling little girl who had Sesshoumaru's leg in a death grip.

Letting a rare sigh escape him, Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up the giggling girl who squealed happily, then made his way over by the camfire with Inuyasha to sit, and hopefully get his happy little bundle of energy to settle down for the night. Upon sitting, the daiyokai was once again jummped on, this time by a monk, who had gone and damn well set his mind on trying to have a conversation with him.

"Ah Sesshoumaru-Samaaaa, glad to have you and Inuyasha back with us. It was quite lonly without you two" came the chearfull voice of the monk.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru replied.

Hoping now that he finally gave the monk a damn responce he would leave him alone. Bad move.

"Oh but it was, and if I were to have made a move on eather of the wemon I would have bene mercilessly beaten with out you two here to save me!" The monk laughed heartily.

Sesshoumaru stared at the monk while Inuyasha scoffed.

"God Miroku your such a womanizer!"

"Ah, you miss understand me Inuyasha, I was mearly commenting on my cursed hand and-"

"Save it you womanizer!"

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. All hope of getting Rin to settle down and sleep had vanished as she giggled in his lap at Inuyasha pounding the monk over the head. Then again all hope of him getting some rest had vanished as well, seeing as he was sitting in between a babbling monk and hanyo. What was his name again? ...ah yes, Miroku. Well Inuyasha is certainly corect about Miroku being a womanizer, but must they have this discussion with Rin here?

"Don't be a dick Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Ah, Inuyasha such harsh language" Miroku replied.

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Whats a dick?" Rin suddenly chirped.

The whole camp went silent.

"...Rin"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

"Go to sleep"

"Hai hai Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin happily chirped.

Rin reached over and grabbed his "Fluffy," pulled it into his lap with her, plopped herself down on top of it, and proceeded to snuggle in between it and the daiyokai. Rin was asleep within minutes. The camp, however, remained silent. Inuyasha finally cleared his throught.

"So you gonna tell her or you want me to?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

He had ment it to be a joke, but it obviously was not seen as one.

"Ow...damn Sesshoumaru...can't take a fucking joke."

Inuyasha had been mummbling things like that and worse all the next morning and well into the after noon. He had awoken with a rather bad headache, and opted to let the whole world know it. Sesshoumaru however, ignored him as if he had never knocked him over the head. Even with his senstive hearing gone he could still pick up some words his brother was mummbling, and he found it quite funny.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped and grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Theres a bunch of demons headed this way, and fast!"

No sooner did thoes word leave his lips, five huge green blob like demons burst out of the forest a few hundred feet away, headed for the group at a lighting speed. Inuyasha pulled the tranformed Tessaiga out of it's sheath and looked back at the group.

"Everyone get ready! Ah-Un, you two protect Rin Shippo and Sesshoumaru!"

Everyone nodded except Sesshoumaru, who just frowned. He diddn't need people protecting him, he could take care of himself. Then again without his demon powers he was no better than a human at the moment, and he knew it. If a demon got ahold of him right now, he would be helpless, and the mear thought of being helpless actually scared him. Sesshoumaru felt something grab his leg and he looked down to see Rin clinging to it, and Shippo hiding behind him. Something knoted up in the pit of his stomach. Even with out his powers, Rin still looks up to him. Just because he does not have his powers, dosen't mean he cannot protect Rin. Quickly, he picked up Rin and the little fox kit and put them on Ah-Un's back, then hopped on himself.

Ah-Un let out a roar and flew up high above the ground just in time to dodge avoid getting pounced on by one of the demons.

"Take this ugly!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha lunged at the demon and sliced it in half with the Tessaiga. The demon screeched and fell in two clumps on the ground.

"Ha! not so tough now are you!" Inuyasha sneered at the dead demon.

"Now let me at the others!"

Inuyasha turned around with his Tessaiga held high just as Kagome purified two of the demons with her arrows, and Sango sliced the other two in half with her Hiraikotsus, Miroku sucked the four peices into his Wind Tunnel.

Inuyasha's eye twiched.

"Awww cooome ooon! I wanted ta have some fun!"

Sesshoumaru stared as Inuyasha stomped his foot and whined. Shippo hopped up on Sesshoumaru's sholder and giggled.

"Inuyasha's an idiot"

"Hnn...Indeed he is"

Rin and Shippo giggled as Ah-Un landed. Sesshoumaru climed down and shook his head. Indeed, his brother could be quite an idiot at times. A hot idiot. Gah! No! Nows not the time for that.

All of a sudden a loud screech made every ones head turn. The demon that Inuyasha had sliced in half was now standing behind them, compleatly whole.

"What the hell! I killed it!" Inuyasha shouted.

The demon screeched again and lunged at Ah-Un. The dragon doged out of the way and flew up in the air while Sesshoumaru bearly managed to jump out of the way.

Sesshoumaru sat up and rubbed his head, he hear a growl and looked up. The demon was now towering over him, fangs beared. Sesshoumaru's eyes widdended as a sudden chill went down his spine. The demon let out another deep growl and Sesshoumaru's body started to shake as an emotion he hadent felt sence he wa a child took over him. Fear.

"Sesshoumaru run!"

The demon opened its jaws with a snarl but Sesshoumaru remained frozen to the spot, his body shaking with fear. And then it lunged at him, and Sesshoumaru squesed his eyes shut.

"Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! Cliff hanger! Hahaha!**

**But do not worry, Sesshy wont die...maaaaaybe! XD**

**Bwahahahaha! NO JK JK JK LOLOLOL!**

**I promise to update sooner this time.**

**Plz Review :3**


	10. Eww

**-Drops to ground on hands and kneens-  
I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY For not updating sooner!  
But my life is rather complicated right now and lots of shit happend.  
I got sick again.  
Depression.  
I entered the land of Video games and procrastination.  
Mom got a boyfriend (ewww)  
Another depression.  
More video games and procrastination.  
My grandfather died of cancer...  
His mother (OMFG 92yrs old) has been really down and ive been walking over there to keep her company.  
My brother is upset to and ive been hanging out with him.  
We no longer have internet and I have to go to places with free wifi to get it.  
And i am curently learning the geetar! Ive gotten quite good actually, and im praticing the chords to play Fukai Mori!  
****All i need to do now is work on my hand movements lol.**

**Sesshoumaru: You talk to much.**

**Oh shut up!**

**Sesshoumaru: Make me.**

**Shall I put you in a fic where you get raped by a demonic Gorilla?  
orillas rape anything that moves when there horny you know.**

**Sesshoumaru: ... -backs away-**

**Thats what I thought, teehee  
NOW, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own a book called The little apple that could.**

* * *

He saw the demon lunge at him and slammed his eyes shut. He heard Inuyasha call out his name as hot putrid breath surrounded him. And he heard a sickening crunch sound, as something warm splatered on him. Blood, his blood. Thats it then, some way to die. But pain, he felt no pain. Should he dare look?

Sesshoumaru slowly peeked an eye open, and they both shot open at what he saw. Inuyasha was standing over him, Tessaiga thrusted into the blob demons mouth and up through its head, stopping it dead in its tracks. But then what... Sesshoumaru looked down at what splattered on him. It was blood all right, but it was not his...and it was green...and squirmy...

"...Eww"

"Oh stop your whinning"

Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha, not one ounce of green blob demon blood was on him. How it managed to compleatly miss Inuyasha and plaster him instead, Sesshoumaru will never know.

"This Sesshoumaru, does not whine"

"Could of fooled me"

The blob demon suddenly roared and jerked causing Inuyasha to almost lose his balence.

"Damn it! Why wont this thing die!"

Inuyasha sunk the Tessaiga deeper into it, but it seemed to have no effect what so ever. Greatly pissing off the Hanyo.

"Cutting it appears to have no effect"

Sesshoumaru got to his feet behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought over his brothers words, and grinned.

"Lets see how it likes this then! Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha blasted the Wind Scar straight into its mouth. The demon gurgled, squirrmed, and expanded, compleatly eating the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha blinked.

"What the hell! Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha launched another Wind Scar into the demons mouth, and it did the same thing, expanding even bigger. Pissing off Inuyasha even more.

"DIE GOD DAMN IT!"

Inuyasha unleashed Wind Scar after Wind Scar, but the only thing the demon did was expand bigger and bigger. Untill finally it looked like a huge, green, fat, grape.

"GAAAAH! WHY WONT YOU DIE!" Inuyasha screamed.

Inuyasha begain pounding it on the head with his fist, which ultimatly sounded like a fist hitting a water ballon. The demon jiggled like one too. And every time Inuyasha hit the demon, it jiggled and expanded even bigger.

Sesshoumaru just stared as Inuyasha pounded the giant blob like a punching bag. The Wind Scar should of worked, but that blob ate it! And why was it getting bigger? And then it hit him! It did eat the Wind Scars! So where was all that power going to go? Sesshoumaru looked at the demon, its eyes were buldging out, mouth sealed shut, and was growing bigger buy the second. Sesshoumaru paled.

"Uh...Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha was now launching more Wind Scars into the demon while cursing. Compleatly oblivious to Sesshoumaru.

"God damn sunofa bitch! Why wont it die!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Frickin eat my Wind Scar, i'll show that blubber butt!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Big fat green slime covered, big, dumb, dumb, dummy head!"

"Inuyasha!"

"WHAT!"

"I think...we should run now..."

Inuyasha blinked.

"uh...why?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to the demon with a shaky hand. Inuyasha turned around and looked at the demon with confusion. The blob was now violently shaking, and the inside of its mouth was glowing. Inuyasha eyes widdend.

"Oooh shit"

The demon burst open in a powerful explosion of guts and blood, sending both Inuyokai flying back a good fifty feet and landing hard with a thud. Inuyasha grunted as he hit the ground. The explosion was powerfull, but the landing wasnt so bad, he had expected it to be a hard landing, but he landed on something rather soft. His ears twiched when he heard a groan underneath him and the ground move. Wait, the ground doesnt move. Inuyasha sat up a bit and looked down at what he landed on. And he came nose to nose with a poor, green blob gut covered, Sesshoumaru, who was glaring daggers at him.

Inuyasha grinned and sat up, and globs of green goo stringed in between them like glue. Inuyasha grimaced and looked down at him self. He was covered head to toe in that green glop, they both were. It looked like they had taken a dip in a slime pit, and then went back for more.

"...Eww"

"Who whinning now?"

"You shut up"

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku came running up to them. Ah-Un was still up in the air with Rin and Shippo, and Jaken was...somewhere, but nobody really cares about him.

"Are you two alright?" Miroku asked as he ran up to them.

"Do we look alright to you?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Actually you two look rather green and slimy at the moment"

"Congratulations, your right! Your prize is a hug"

"Heh, how very generous of you, but I think i'll pass"

"Awwww come here and give you best friend a hug"

"No really its quite fine Inu- AHHH! you stay away from me!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as Inuyasha lept off of him and proceded to chase after the monk. He diddn't even bother to put on his stoic mask anomore, it breaks easy when hes around idiots anyway. And after his shameful display of fear in the face of that demon, why put it on at all.

"Oi Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at his brother. He had failed to catch the monk, as he had decided to hide himself behind the demon slayer, the coward. Sesshoumaru frowned. Like he had any room to talk though after earlyer, if Inuyasha hadnt come when he did...

"Earth to Sesshoumaru, anyone home in there?"

Sesshoumaru jumped slightly as Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of his face. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha and frowned more. Inuyasha just grinned.

"You were staring off into space, I think the gloop is messing with your brain or something"

"My brian is just fine thank you"

"Oh? So your just naturally stupid then"

Sesshoumaru's eye twiched, and then he grinned.

"At least im not a big, dumb, dumb, dummy head"

"You wanna die?"

"Ok guys break it up" Kagome called out to them.

Inuyasha sighed, did she have to intrude on everything? Kami she was so annoying. However he better not piss her off, or else. Besides he and Sesshoumaru were in urgent need of a bath and fast. Inuyasha grinned, but no matter how goop covered Sesshoumaru was, he was still sexy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sesshoumaru asked weirly, not liking the way Inuyasha was eyeing him like that.

"Because I can, now lets go, I want a bath. I feel like a booger demon"

"If it's any help, you look like one too"

"Shut up"

Inuyasha pouted while Sesshoumaru hid a grin. Oh how he loved messing with his little brother.

* * *

**AAAAAAAND END OF CHAPPIE!**

**Sorry about any crappyness, but its been a while scence ive written anything.  
Muwhahahahahaha but it feels good to be writing again!**

**Inuyasha: Big, dumb, dumb, dummy head!**

**LMFAO I duuuuunt knoooooow!...Oh hey! where did you come from?**

**Inuyasha: Not important! You made me look like an idiot!**

**Sesshoumaru: You act as if shes wrong.**

**Oooh burn**

**Inuyasha: What the hell did you say?**

**Sesshoumaru: You heard me little brother, or is your lack of an intelect preventing your comprehension of my words?**

**HAHA! Double burn!**

**Inuyasha: Your just asking for an ass kicking arnt you?**

**Sesshoumaru: Like you posses the skill nessasary to do so.**

**Triple buuuurn! WAZAM!**

**Inuyasha: Well I 'posess' enough skill to dominate 'your' ass!**

**HAHAHA OH BAM!**

**Inuyasha&Sesshoumaru: SHUT UP!**

**Teehee**

**PLZ Review! =)**


	11. The Hot Spring

**NEXT CHAPPIE IS HEEEEERRRRRREEEEE!  
And this one is full of fun! :D**

**Sesshoumaru: Must you talk so loud? And what do you mean by, fun?**

**This chappie takes place in a hot spring!**

**Sesshoumaru: ...and?**

**This is a yaoi fic, and this chappies in a hot spring, do the math.**

**Sesshoumaru: ... I hate you.**

**Would you prefer the demonic gorilla?**

**Sesshoumaru: ...On second thought, this is just fine.**

**Good! Because your the Uke.**

**Sesshoumaru: WHAT!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Now if you excuse me, theres a pizza over there with my name on it.**

**(AN: The following chappie contains explicit scenes and yaoi incest. If you no like, you no read. But to be honest, it might be very crappy, as I have been getting alot of messages from people saying my fanfic is crappy and I should deleat it. But you can only get better with practic right? So here it is, be gentle on meh.)**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and sunk deeper into the water. Thankfully for the two inuyokai, they had found a small hot spring shortly after the blob incident, nice and secluded in a thick chunk of forest. And even better news was that scence nobody wanted to get near the goop covered brothers, they had the hot spring all to them selves. Inuyasha glanced over at his brother, who was still cleaning his hair.

"What was that now, like ten minits hes been cleaning his hair?" Inuyasha thought.

"And I thought Kagome was obsessive about her hair."

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru for what seemed like hours. He just couldnt take his eyes off of him. How his beautiful hair shined in the sunlight beaming through the trees. How his hot, wet, slinder body moved so gracefully through the water. How thoes sensative markings of his, stood out on his body. Oh how he wanted so badly to stroke them, for Sesshoumaru to arch his back and moan as he did.

"Your staring"

Inuyasha's mind crashed back into reality and his eyes shot up, only to see Sesshoumaru's eyes staring right back. Shit, he had been caught staring.

"I...uh...what?"

"Inuyasha, just what is it about my body that you find so intriguing?"

"Other than that fact that I want it underneath me?" Inuyasha thought. What the hell! Where did that come from?

"Uhhhh...stripes"

"...You mean my demonic markings?"

"Stripes, markings, whatever"

"Why would he be interested in my markings?" Sesshoumaru thought.

"And just what about my 'stripes' intrigues you so?"

"Well...there just...you know"

"Yes?"

"Well...why don't I have any?"

"Oh, thats why" Sesshoumaru thought.

"Probally because you are a Hanyo"

Inuyasha's ears dropped.

"Oh"

The two sat in silence after that. Inuyasha hadn't really cared about why he diddn't have any markings, however, telling Sesshoumaru, 'Because I want to stroke them and hear you moan', probally would of gotten him killed. Inuyasha glanced over at his brother. Great, he has that frown, he probally ticked him off or something. But Sesshoumaru's facial expressions are hard to read, who knows that he think-

"You saved my life"

Inuyasha turned to his brother so fast he almost gave himself wiplash.

"What?"

"You saved my life. That demon would of killed me, if not for you...thank you"

Inuyasha could only stare at him, what was he suppost to say? He had thanked him, actually thanked him. Inuyasha watched as his brother stared down at the water. Pride probally took a big hit there. Sesshoumaru reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and Inuyasha caught sight of the crescent moon on his forehead. That one marking, was so diffrent from the others. Was it as sensative as his other markings as well?

"Your staring again"

Inuyasha jerked from his thoughs, shit, caught...again.

"Contemplating my markings again?"

"Just one"

"Oh?"

Sesshoumaru looked over to Inuyasha only to come nose to nose with him. Shit, when the hell did he get over here? Inuyasha placed his thumb on the edge of his crescent marking, he couldnt hold himself back anymore, he had to see.

"Inuyasha what are you- aaahhhh"

Sesshoumaru moaned and his body shuddered violenty as Inuyasha brushed his thumb across his crescent moon. Inuyasha barely had time to catch him as his knees buckled under him. Inuyasha stared down at Sesshoumaru, he was panting heavly and had a deep blush across his face. And just from one small brush, Inuyasha ran his thumb across the moon again. Sesshoumaru arched his back and moaned as his body shuddered violently again. Hearing his brothers moans, Inuyasha was on the edge of loosing all control of himself. But he can't what if he hurts him? He can't let, himself loose control. Kami, what was this feeling inside of him? Inuyasha's eyes widdend as the sent of his brothers arousal hit him, and his vision blured.

Sesshoumaru was panting hard, his body still shuddering slightly. His crescent moon was the most sinsative marking on his body, and when Inuyasha touched it, it sent his mind into a haze. And when Inuyasha did it a second time, he lost it from the intence pleasure that shot throughout his body. He tenced when he felt Inuyasha's chest vibrate with a deep growl. Slowly, he looked up, and he froze. Inuyasha eyes were stained blood red, blue slits in the place of his pupils, and deep purple stripes on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared down at Sesshoumaru, eyes over powered with lust.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shoved Sesshoumaru into the stone wall behind them and crashed his lips onto his, running his fingers down the markings on his hip while doing so. Sesshoumaru arched his back and moaned into Inuyasha's mouth, pleasure coursing thoughout his body. Inuyasha broke away from their kiss and ran his toung down across his brothers chest.

"I-Inuya- aaaahhh"

Sesshoumaru moaned loudly as Inuyasha begain sucking hard on his nipple. Rolling his toung around it, milking moan after moan from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha moved one of his hands up to the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's head while still sucking hard on his nipple, and slowly begain running his thumb across it.

"aaaah AAAHHH!"

Sesshoumaru practaly screamed as his body shuddered and bucked with pleasure. Grinning, Inuyasha begain slowly rubbing the markings on his hips while still teasing his nipple and creacent moon, causing strangled moans and gasps of pleasure out of Sesshoumaru while his body bucked almost desperaly. Abandoning the stripes on his hips, Inuyasha slowly begain sliding his hand down to Sesshoumaru's alreddy hard and acheing member, and curled his fingers around it. Sesshoumaru's eyes widend, and he begain to struggle.

"N-no! Inuyaaaaaaah! S-Stop!"

Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru's struggling, grabing both of his wrists, he pulled him over to the edge of the spring and pushed him onto his back in the grass, wrists pinned above his head. Grinning, Inuyasha climed on top of him and continued what he was doing. Sucking hard on his nipple, he begain tracing painfully slow pleasure circle around the head of Sesshoumartu's shaft with his thumb.

Sesshoumaru let out small wimpers of pleasure and frustration. The hot build up of need colied in the pit of his stomach, and no matter how much he diddn't want this, he needed his release, and the painfully slow strokes to his member were driving him mad. He begain bucking, trying despertly to get some kind of relief, but Inuyasha held his hips down fast. Sesshoumaru let out more wimpers of frustration.

Inuyasha ran his toung across Sesshoumaru's hard nipple, and slowly dragged his toung over to the other neglected one and begain sucking and licking it, earning more moans and gasps from the writhing form beneath him. Moving his fingers down from the head, he begain stroking Sesshoumaru's shaft up and down at a painfully slow pace, grinning as he wimpered and bucked despertly. Releasing his shaft, Inuyasha slowly bent down. Never taking his eyes off Sesshoumaru, he brought his lips close the head, and blew on the tip. Sesshoumaru threw his head back and moaned loudly, arching his back high. Inuyaha blew again and Sesshoumaru practally screamed. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Aaaaah! Inuyaaaah I-Ican't! aaaaah!"

Inuyasha grinned, and ran his toung slowly around the head, causing Sesshoumaru to wimmper and moan even more, and then blew across the tip once more.

"AAAAHHHH! I-INUYASHA! PLEA-PLEASE!"

Finnaly deciding to take mercy on him, Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru's, and his own shaft in one hand, and begain pumping his hand up and down. Starting slowly at first, but worked up a pace that had Sesshoumaru moaning, and bucking into his hand as he pumped. Sesshoumaru's mind grew hazed and foggy as the coils of pleasure in his stomach got tighter and tighter untill he thought they were going to burst.

"Inu- aah aaahh aaaahhh AAAHHH!"

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and screamed in ecatacy as he came hard in Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha was almost at the brink too, and after a few more pumps, he came hard with a moan. Inuyasha released their shafts and Sesshoumaru let his body go limp, panting out the after maths of his climax, compleatly exsasuted. Inuyasha stared down at him for a while, released his wrists and layed down on top of him. Nuzzling his cheak, he let his body go limp as well, and then every thing went black as he lost himself to exsastion. Compleatly unaware of the shadowy figure retreating from its hiding place in the bushes.

* * *

**OH MY GAWD THE CRWAPPYNESS!  
lol no just kidding, I actually like how this chappie turned out.  
And i think im getting better at these kind of scenes! What do you guys think?**

**Inuyasha&Sesshoumaru: O.O**

**lol I think there still in shock, CAN I GET A WOOT FOR INU-CEST!  
heh see what I did there? Im a genius.**

**Inuyasha&Sesshoumaru: OOOOOH MY GOD!**

**Oop, out of shock**

**Sesshoumaru: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!**

**Its called yaoi**

**Inuyasha: You made me molest him! UNWILLINGLY!**

**You make it sound like a bad thing**

**Inuyasha: It is!**

**Its hot**

**Sesshoumaru: Hot!**

**See! He agrees with me!**

**Sesshoumaru: WHAT!**

**And I plan on making these kind of scenes more explicit from now on**

**Inuyasha&Sesshoumaru: WHAT!**

**But I do have some good news!**

**Sesshoumaru: Oh? And what would that be?**

** C  
= ' _ ' = - I made a KeyBoard Sesshy! SEE!**

**Inuyasha&Sesshoumaru: ...**

**Inuyasha: We kill her?**

**Sesshoumaru: We kill her.**

**EEEEP!**

**PLZ Review! =3**


	12. Sexual Molestation

**Ladies and peoples that I don't know! I present to you, THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
-presses a button and cheers sound in the back ground-**

**Sesshoumaru: -rolls his eyes-**

**So, yea, sorry for the long wait. Things were really out of wack after the move...Oh yea! Never told ya, we moved! In to a new house! With a pool! YAY!**

**Sesshoumaru: ...joy**

**Indeed! So now with out any futher adue...what does that even mean anyway?...whatever.**

**The next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!, nor the right to say my name is Ah La Fluffy!  
Because its not. '_'**

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as the morning sun beaming through the trees shined right into his eyes. The heavy sent of the fog around him was slowly lifting, and a few dew drops from the trees fell on to his back. He groaned again and snuggled up to the warmth beneath him. Had they really sleept through the night in the hot springs? It wasn't even night when they feel asleep. In fact, he diddn't even remember falling asleep. Last thing he remembered was teasing his brother with his markings, he smelled his brothers arousal, and his inner demon...oh no.

Inuyasha quickly sat up and realizedhe was naked, and when he looked down his eyes widened. Sesshoumaru was laying on his back underneath him, naked as well. His hair was spread out all over the place, some strands even stuck to his chest, damp from the morning mist. Dried cum was splattered all over his stomach and chest, and ran down his side into the grass. Inuyasha went pale as he stared down at him.  
Bits and peices of what happened started to flash through his head.

'_Inuyasha shoved Sesshoumaru into the stone wall behind them and crashed his lips onto his, running his fingers down the markings on his hip. Sesshoumaru arched his back and moaned into Inuyasha's mouth._

_Inuyasha begain slowly rubbing the markings on his hips while still teasing his nipple and creacent moon, causing strangled moans and gasps of pleasure out of Sesshoumaru while his body bucked almost desperaly._

_Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru's struggling, grabing both of his wrists, he pulled him over to the edge of the spring and pushed him onto his back in the grass, wrists pinned above his head._

_"N-no! Inuyaaaaaaah! S-Stop!"_

_Inuyasha ran his toung across Sesshoumaru's hard nipple, and slowly dragged his toung over to the other neglected one and begain sucking and licking it, earning more moans and gasps from the writhing form beneath him. _

_Moving his fingers down from the head, he begain stroking Sesshoumaru's shaft up and down at a painfully slow pace, grinning as he wimpered and bucked despertly._

_Sesshoumaru threw his head back and moaned loudly, arching his back high._

_"Inu- aah aaahh aaaahhh AAAHHH!"_ '

He raped him...he had lost control over his inner demon...and he had raped him. Inuyasha sunk his claws into the ground and growled. That damned demon, how could he let this happen. He was suppost to protect Sesshoumaru, not lose control of himself and rape him. He looked back down at his brother and nearly jumped when two, tired looking golden eyes, were staring back up at him. The two stared at each other for a while, then Sesshoumaru brough his arms up, wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck, and pulled him back down on top of him. Sesshoumaru sighed and nuzzled up to Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha blinked.

"Uh...Sesshoumaru?"

"It's cold, your warm, shut up"

Inuyasha blinked again, and pulled out of his grasp. He looked down at his brother with saddened eyes, and Sesshoumaru looked at him confused.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look confused.

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG! Sesshoumaru I fucking raped you last night! Thats whats wrong!"

Inuyasha balled his hand into a fit and punched the ground, his claws digging into his palm. Sesshoumaru quickly sat up and grabbed his sholders and shook them.

"Inuyasha"

"Im suppost to be protecting you!"

"Inuyasha"

"But I go and fucking rape you! What the hell kind of brother am I!"

"Inuyasha calm down, you did not rape me"

Inuyasha snapped his head up and stared into his brothers eyes, then down to his seed splattered chest, then back up, his head swimming with confusion.

"I-I diddn't?"

"No, you did not"

"B-but, then what..."

"It was not rape, just...violent...sexual molestation"

Inuyasha blinked.

"...AND THAT DOSN'T BOTHER YOU!"

"I never said it diddn't"

"You don't act like it did"

"Oh, did you want me to freak out and run around like a frightend little girl?"

Inuyasha pouted.

"Ya know, your a basterd"

"Yes, as are you"

Inuyasha snorted and stood up, looking around the spring.

"Were gonna have to wash up again before we head back to camp"

"Yes, but whos falt is that?"

Inuyasha's eyes twiched.

"What the hell was that suppost to mean!"

"If you had not jumped me, we would not need to bathe again, am I not correct?"

"Well if you diddn't frezze up in front of that demon we never would of needed to bathe in the first place!"

"Nooo! If you diddn't blast that things guts every where then we would not of needed to bathe"

"Well if you wern't so god damn sexy and diddn't moan so erotically like that then I wouldn't of lost control!"

"..."

"..."

Shit...he said that out load diddn't he.

Sesshoumaru stared at him, opened his mouth, then closed it. Blinked a few times, then turned and got in the spring to clean himself.

Inuyasha blinked.

Yup, he said that out load...damn it.

Inuyasha sighed and got into the spring as well, careful not to look at his brother's sexy as hell markings...well ok, just a peek.

The two Inu brothers walked out into the clearing they had made camp in. Hopefully everyone was still asleep, though highly unlikely. Inuyasha turned to look at his brother.

"So, what should we tell them when they ask why we were gone all night?"

"That we had a mad craving sex filled night" Sesshoumaru replied sarcastally.

Inuyasha pouted.

"Well... actually we kinda-"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

The inu brothers turned just in time to see Rin leap at Sesshoumaru and latch onto his leg. Jaken right on her tail.

"Rin missed you Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

"Hnn, did you behave your self while I was gone?"

"Hai hai Sesshoumaru-Sama! Rin was a good girl!"

"Good"

Sesshoumaru reached down and patted Rin on the head, who giggled and proceded to run circles around him while laughing. Sesshoumaru sighed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, how he put up with the hyper active little girl he would never know.

"Ah Mi-lord! Im so relived to see that your safe! N-not that I asumed that you would not be Mi-lord! Being as you were with Inuyasha! N-not that you need Inuyasha to protect you! You still are strong and would put up a fight with vengence! Even with your demonic powers gone and all!"

Sesshoumaru felt his eye twich. He. Hated. That. Frog.

"Jaken"

"Yes Mi-lor-Gwuug"

Jaken was cut off as ugly frog face met bottom of boot. Inuyasha snickered as Sesshoumaru stomped on Jaken for a good minute, then kicked him aside. His eye still twiching.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha mentally sighed, here we go. Kagome, followed by Miroku and Sango ran up to the two brothers. She glared at them and put her hands on her hips.

"Where were you two last night! Do you know how worried we were about you?"

Inuyasha sighed, why did she have to be so annoying.

"We were at the hot springs Kagome"

"All night?"

"We kinda...fell asleep"

Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"How could you fall asleep at a hot spring! You could of drowned! You don't even care that I was worried do you!"

Inuyasha's eye twiched.

"Would you just shut up alreddy! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and Inuyasha gulped. Oh shit.

"SIT BOY!"

"GAAAH!"

Kagome stormed off as Inuyasha crashed face first into the dirt. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome as she stormed away. Miroku caught this and quickly intervined.

"She was quite worried about you two, just let her cool off and she should be fine"

Sesshoumaru turned his icy glare to the monk who got a chill down his spine.

"You would tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?"

"O-Of corse not Sesshoumaru-Sama" Miroku laughed nervisly.

"Hnn"

"Stupid bitch" Inuyasha mumbled from his place in the ground.

Kagome, amazingly heard him and spun around.

"What the hell did you call me!"

Inuyasha jumped up and glared daggers at her.

"You heard me! I called you a-"

Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and his eyes got wide.

"Shit!"

He pulled Tessaiga out in a flash and growled.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?" Miroku asked, getting his wind tunnel at the readdy.

Inuyasha growled again and gripped his Tessaiga tighter.

"Naraku"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUH! Naraku comeith! -Laughs evily-  
Don't worry, I will update soon...hopefully  
^_^'**

**Please Review!**


	13. Naraku

**-Slowly peeks out from behind tree-**

**Heh, hiiiiii people**

**-Many random people turn and glare-**

**Eh...heh...heh...so...sorry about the long wait for an update... But ive been kinda busy with skool work and all...and other distractions...  
-Hides Pokemon Black behind her back-  
Eh...heh**

**Sesshoumaru: School work my ass! Your nose has been in that games boy ever secnce you got mmmffgg**

**-Covers Sessh's mouth-  
Heh heh heh...no it hasn't**

**Sesshoumaru: -swats hand away- Oh yes it has!**

**Noooo its hasn't, you silly person**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes it has! All I hear is pokemon this, and pokemon that, and -sarcastic fan girl- oh my god N is **_**sooooo **_**sexy! -glares at me-**

**...Well...he is...**

**Sesshoumaru: See! I bet you forgot all about this fanfic!**

**...nooo**

**Sesshoumaru: ...oh my god...you DID diddn't you!**

**...well...I mean...Reshiram and Dragonite...and**

**Sesshoumaru: I don't want to hear about your Bitchyram and Fagonite!**

**-eyes glow red and that air within 100 miles turns freezing-**

**Sesshoumaru: ...-gulps-**

**-gets in his face-  
Listin here bitch! Don't you EVER call my Sesshomaru or Danul names again or i'll kill you! GOT IT!**

**Sesshoumaru: -nods- ...wait...Sesshomaru?...you named your Reshiram Sesshomaru?**

**YUP!**

**Sesshoumaru: ...why? and what happend to the u?**

**There wasnt enough room for the japanese version, so I spelled it the english way. And because...its white and Fluffy! Just like you! :D**

**Sesshoumaru: ...you will die**

**Teehee**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha! I do however, own a very fluffy Reshiram, and Kick ass Dragonite that ive had since Saphire!  
(tis my baby)**

**Sesshoumaru: Its...just a game...you know hes not real, right?**

**SHUT UP HE IS TOO! -huggles Dragonite plushie-**

* * *

Inuyasha growled and tightend his grip on Tessaiga.

"Naraku is headed this way and fast!"

No sooner had Inuyasha spoken, a dark purple cloud of miasma appeared over head. Wicked laughter rang through out the air, and the forms of Naraku, Magatsuhi and Byakuya slowly emerged from the cloud.

"Heh heh heh, what have we here?"

Inuyasha growled again and everyone got their weapons at the ready.

"Naraku! I should thank you really, you just saved me the trouble of finding you!" Inuyasha all but screamed at him.

Naraku threw his head back and another wicked laugh rang out.

"Inuyasha, do you really think you can defeat me with that flimsy sword of yours?" Naraku taunted.

"Well this flimsy sword is gonna lop off your head!"

Inuyasha lept at Naraku and crashed Tessaiga directly into Naraku's barrier. Naraku's eyes gleamed and he snickered.

"What are you laughing about you- wha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the barrier pushed back and sent him and Tessaiga flying. Naraku laughed as tentacles burst from him and lunged at Inuyasha, whos eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome leaped in front of Inuyasha and shot a scared arrow at the incoming tentacles, and missed...horribly.

Kagome blinked. "...Eh?"

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"How...the hell did you even manage to miss that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Even Sesshoumaru was bewildered. Honestly, how could someone miss that badly? He himself was not very skilled at the bow and arrow, but hell even he could of hit at least one of thoes things, blindfolded!

"Well at least I diddn't get wacked over by-GAAH!"

Kagome was cut off by a tentacle ramming into her and sending her flying into a tree, knocking her out promptly. Naraku laughed again.

"One miko down, a monk, slayer, and two foolish dogs to go!"

Sango imedently threw Hiraikotsu at Naraku, followed by Miroku and his sutras. Magatsuhi lept at the Hiraikotsu and knocked it back at Sango, raming her into the side, and Byakuya blew away the sutras with a powerful gust of wind, which sent Miroku flying hard into a tree. Kirara roared and lunged at Magatsuhi, who simply slammed her down with a tentacle from his back.

Inuyasha growled as he watched his friends get knocked uncounsious. He made a leap for Tessaiga and transformed it again, then looked at Rin Shippou and Sesshoumaru. The children were hiding behind Sesshoumaru, who had gotten his Bakusaiga from Ah-Un's back. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled. Bakusaiga was indeed powerful and could easly wipe out Naraku and his incarnations, but at the moment it was no better than any normal sword to Sesshoumaru. Naraku may try to attack him next, and hell if thats gonna happen! Inuyasha lept at Naraku again and raised his sword above him.

"Wind scar!"

The Wind scar crashed agenst Naraku's barrier and smoke blocked everything from Naraku's view. Naraku scowled and looked around trying to find where that blatsed dog went to. His thoughts were answered when Inuyasha lept above the barrier, his Tessaiga pulsing red.

"Take this!"

Tessaiga was thrusted into the barrier and it shattered. Naraku's eyes widdened as Tessaiga came right at him.

"Die!"

Tessaiga plowed right threw him, his eyes wide. Then slowly, a sinister snear appeared across his face, and he vanished into a cloud of purple smoke, Tessaiga going right threw him. Inuyasha landed onto the ground and spun around.

"What the hell! Where did he go!"

Naraku's deep cackle echoed around him from thin air.

"As I said before, Inuyasha. Did you honestly believe that you, a weak miko, a slayer, and a monk, could defeat me?"

Inuyasha growled again and tried to locate where his voice was coming from. It was was echoing from every where, damn it! Naraku cackled again.

"Sesshoumaru however, is a quite formidable opponent. But it would seem that..."

Sesshoumaru eyes widened as two strong hands gripped his sholders, and a dark chuckle came from behind him.

"Sesshoumaru is quite powerless at the moment."

Inuyasha jerked around as Rin and Shippou screamed, and his eyes widened. Rin and Shippou were slammed down next to Ah-Un,who was wrapped up in tentacles, Naraku was right behind Sesshoumaru.

Lips ghosted over Sesshoumaru's ear and he shivered as he heard Naraku's deathly wisper.

"Am I not correct...Sesshoumaru?"

"Get the hell away from him!"

Inuyasha lunged at Naraku, Tessaiga readdy to lop him in half. Naraku immediately wrapped his arm around Sesshoumaru's neck, and pinned his arms behind his back with a tentacle.

"Take one more step and I break his neck!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he froze. Naraku's eyes gleamed in victory, and he chuckled darkly for the umpteenth time. _I win._

Inuyasha growled.

"You filthy basterd! Let him go!"

Naraku brought his free hand up, and slowly traced finger over Sesshoumaru's cheek. Sesshoumaru shivered again, and squirmed in Naraku's grip.

"No, no I don't think I will" he all but chuckled.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Damn you!"

Inuyasha aimed his sword at him, but Magatsuhi and Byakuya jumped in front of Naraku, both with grins on their faces. Inuyasha cursed.

"Tst tst Inuyasha, such language" Naraku mocked.

Magatsuhi and Byakuya both snickered and Inuyasha practly snarled at them. Naraku chuckled again, and slowly traced the outside of Sesshoumaru's ear with his toung. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he begain to struggle again. Naraku tightend his grip.

"Ah ah, there will be none of that"

Sesshoumaru shivered again, and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about ready to lose it. He could feel his inner demon coming out. That basterd had his brother, and would dare to use him as a hostage! Inuyasha eyes widend as Naraku ran his tong along Sesshoumaru's ear. Sesshoumaru's eyes meet his brother's, and almost to soft for Inuyasha to hear, Sesshoumaru wispered.

"...help"

Inuyasha's eyes bleed red. Naraku will die!

Naraku almost diddn't dodge in time as Tessaiga was suddenly chucked at his head. It flew past him by mere inches, and lodged itself deep into a tree. Naraku blinked. _Heh, I think hes pissed._

Naraku turned back to Inuyasha just as he let out a ferocious roar. His eyes were blood red, and his puples darp blue slits. Deep purple ragged markings slashed at his cheeks, and his fangs looked slightly larger as well. Naraku chuckled.

"Heh, whats the matter Inuyasha? Mad that ive taken your brother?"

Inuyasha snarled and lunged. Naraku lept into the air and formed another barrier around him, Magatsuhi and Byakuya by his side. Inuyasha looked up and growled at them.

"Heh, this has indeed been fun, Inuyasha. But alas, I believe it is time for me to take my leave. After all, Ive got what I came for."

Naraku grinned darkly down at Sesshoumaru, who continued to struggle. A cloud of miasma started to surround them as they begain to float higher in the air. Inuyasha howled and lept into the air after them. Naraku chuckled a they begain to fade away into the cloud, and Inuyasha howled again. Sesshoumaru's eyes were looking straight into his. Eyes that were full of fear, and screamed for help. Eyes that were the last thing Inuyasha saw, untill Sesshoumaru vanish into the cloud of miasma with Naraku.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

The miasma faded into thin air, Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's sent along with it.

* * *

**OMG SO MUCH SUCK!  
lol Sorry guys, I can't do battle scenes...nor dramatic scenes.  
I just suck at them xD  
But...yeeeeaaaah...CLIFF HANGER! DUNDUN TADA!**

**Sesshoumaru: You are an evil woman**

**How so?**

**Sesshoumaru: Well, for one, you don't update for months, and finally when you do, its a cliff hanger! And knowing you, you probally wont update for another month!**

**Not true!...well...about the whole another month thing at least...heh**

**Sesshoumaru: Yea, sure. And secondly, I was kidnapped by Naraku!**

**YUP!**

**Sesshoumaru: And what, prey tell, are you planning with this little random act that seems to be one of so manny!**

**Do you really wanna know?**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes**

**Are you suuuure? Do you really, reeeaaaally waaaanaaa knooow?**

**Sesshoumaru: ...Im gonna get raped...arn't I?**

**-gets in his face-**

**...LOL I donno, I havn't thought that far yet! xD**

**Sesshoumaru:...are you seirous?**

**Heh...maaaaaybe**

**Sesshoumaru: God I hate you**

**Teehee pfffttt**

**Plz Review! :D**


	14. Kamavirya

**Peeks out from dark and damp cave.**

**Uh...Hi everybody, sorry I couldn't update for a while, my family was kidnapped by killer alien cave bears from space and I had to save them.**

**Sesshoumaru walks by and pushes the cardboard cave cut out to the ground.**

**Sesshoumaru: You were saying?**

**Uh...**  
**-gets a cowboy hat-**  
**Cowboys and aliens don't cha know!**

**Sesshoumaru: -rolls eyes-**

**Heh...soo...HI!**

**Sesshoumaru: You already said that!**

**Shut up Fluffy! Anyway, with out further adu, here is the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I dunt own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Inuyasha let out a snarl as he continued to pace back and forth in front of everyone at their campsite. Kagome was bandaging up Sango's arm, having already tended to the children and Miroku. Rin was curled up in a ball crying softly next to Shippou and Kirara, who were trying to comfort her. And Jaken who had just came out of his coma from his earlier boot stomping, was now wailing at the top of his lungs.

"OH LORD SESSHOUMARUUUUU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DIIIIEEE!"

"Shut up you sniveling toad! Hes not dead!" Inuyasha snarled.

Jaken immediately shut his mouth and Inuyasha begun pacing again. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha worriedly. When they had regained consciousness Inuyasha had scared them half to death. Not because of the vicious glare he had. But because he, and still does, had blood red eyes and raged markings on his cheeks. As if his inner demon had taken control again. But that was quickly proven to not be the case when he glared at them again and told them to"Stop fucking looking at him like he grew a second fucking head and hurry the fuck up."

Inuyasha continued to pace in front of them, his demonic red eyes, and ragged purple markings still showing. Then suddenly those eyes shot over to Miroku, causing him to get a chill down his spine.

"WHAT!"

"...Wha?"

"Why the fuck do you keep staring at me!"

"I...n-nothing...sorry"

Inuyasha continued to glare at him, then sighed.

"No, im sorry"

"Its quite aright Inuyasha. We know your worried about Sesshoumaru, don't worry. Well find him."

Inuyasha looked up at the pink sky, night would fall soon and it would be to dangerous to travel at night. Especially with his friends still hurt. And who the hell knows where that bastard Naraku took him.

"...Sesshoumaru"

The clouds zoomed by as Naraku speed through them, holding Sesshoumaru tightly against his chest. Sesshoumaru had long ago given up struggling, and was now watching the ground miles beneath them rush by. Partly because he was looking for anything to keep his focus off Naraku. But also, he was hoping, even though he knew it to be impossible at this point, that he might catch a glimpse of a red rushing after him. Suddenly Naraku began ascending higher and higher into the clouds until the ground was no longer visible, and still continued to go higher.

"Heh, I must say, im surprised your being so cooperative, Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru body stiffened when Naraku spoke, and he began to search for anything, anything at all to focus on to get his mind away from Naraku. Unluckily for him though, the only thing around them was sky and clouds rushing by to fast to keep focus on them. Even Magatsuhi and Byakuya were gone, as Naraku had ordered them back to his hideout. Against his better judgment, Sesshoumaru slowly looked up at Naraku. He had a snide grin across his face, his eyes gleaming with victory. Yup, Sesshoumaru defiantly wanted to punch him in the face. Only a coward would attack and kidnap someone when they were in a weakened state. Oh how he would enjoy pummeling Naraku's face in when he got his powers back. Perhaps he should start with burning off his hair and eyes with his poison claw? Yes...he liked that idea.

"See something you like?"

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts when Naraku spoke, and suddenly he realized he had been staring at Naraku, who was now staring back. His eyes had a gleam to them that scared Sesshoumaru. Quickly he turned his head away and keep his eyes glued below them. Naraku chuckled and began to slow his speed down. Sesshoumaru looked ahead and saw they were heading straight towards a giant wall of clouds, how strange, hes never seen clouds from like that. They burst right threw them and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he gasped.

They had entered an enormous clearing inside the clouds. The wall of clouds enclosed around the clearing like a crystal ball, and swirled around like a hurricane. But thats not had Sesshoumaru's attention. Directly in the center, a giant crystal castle jutted out of the swirling clouds, as if the castle's bottom were actually part of them. Sesshoumaru continued to stare as Naraku flew closer, and the question swelled up inside him until he could no longer hold it back.

"There...is no way in hell that...THAT is your hideout"

Naraku's eyes widened for a second, then he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh how I wish it was. But you are correct, that is not my hideout"

Sesshoumaru looked at him in confusion.

"Then for what purpose have you brought us here?"

Naraku eyes gleamed down at Sesshoumaru like they had before, and Sesshoumaru felt a chill go down his spine, he did not like that look Naraku had at all. Naraku landed right outside the castle and set Sesshoumaru down, but still kept a firm grip on his arm. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"I suppose it would be to much to ask you to untie me. After all, you are a-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the tentacle wrapped around his wrists released him and slid back into Naraku's body. He gave Naraku a confused look, and Naraku grinned.

"Why so surprised? Its not like you could escape from here anyway. After all, a demon with no powers is practly a human, no?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku and turned away. Oh how he wanted to rip that smug look of his face. Practly a human my ass!  
Naraku chuckled and patted Sesshoumaru on the head. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and then twitched. He turned around and swatted at Naraku's hand, but Naraku caught his wrist. He pulled Sesshoumaru close to him so that their chests were pressed up against each other, he brought his head down so that there were nose to nose, and grinned. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and tried to pull away, but he was pulled closer. Naraku chuckled.

Suddenly a bunch of guards rushed out of the castle and surrounded them. Sesshoumaru eyed them wearily, but looked at Naraku when he chuckled. Naraku just grinned down at him as one of the guards approached Naraku, and bowed.

"Lord Naraku, our master has been expecting you. Come."

Naraku grinned and followed the guard. Sesshoumaru growled at him, but stumbled as he was yanked powerfully by Naraku, and pulled along as he entered the castle behind the guards. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku again, as he was lead through the halls. He tried several time to free his arm, but Naraku kept a firm grip on him. He mentally growled again. He hated being weak. Oh how he wished he had his powers back. The guards took them further into the castle around the winding hallways until finally, they approached two huge doors at the end of the hall. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but look at it in awe, and he had done with most of the castle. Quite honestly he had never seen anything like this before. The guards pushed open the two doors and lead them inside.

To say the room was huge, is a big understatement. Sesshoumaru couldn't tell if the Ceiling was made of clouds, or was really that high that you could not see it. He was so caught up in looking around that he had not noticed they had stopped.

"Heh...My castle is quite remarkable isn't it, Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru jerked out of this musings and turned towards the voice, and his eyes widened.

"Of course, had it not been for you, I may have never acquired it in the first place"

Sitting on a throne before them, dressed in black and golden clothes, was a lion demon. His long brown curly hair thrown over his right shoulder, and tail swishing behind him. His fangs pulled up in a sneer, while his green eyes gleamed down at his company.  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him and let out a snarl, which even surprised Naraku a bit.

"Kamavirya!"

The lion demon threw his head back and laughed.

"So glad to see you remembered me. I'm touched."

Sesshoumaru's glare darkened.

"I banished you from my lands years ago! What are you still doing here!"

Kamavirya laughed again and swished his tail back and forth.

"True, you banished me from your lands, that you did. However, I am not on your lands, now am I Sesshoumaru? In fact, I do not believe I am on land at all! Hahaha!"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched.

"...Die"

Kamavirya snickered.

"Is that all you ever have to say? Opp, someone just angered you, so they must Die. Oh, they dare stand in your way? They must Die. Uh-oh, somebody corrected you, Die. Whuuuut! People are entitled to their own options! They must all DIE!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Kamavirya as he grabbed his sides and slid sideways on his throne laughing. The silent snickering of the guards did not escape his ears ether, and he heard soft chuckling coming from Naraku as well. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched again. They dare to mock him! He does not say Die that often! Oh, once he got his powers back, he would make sure that each and every one of them di...are torn to shreds maliciously. There, see? He doesn't say it that often.

Kamavirya was still laughing hysterically clutching his sides, only now he was kicking at the air while doing so. Oh Sesshoumaru hated him. Sesshoumaru had banished him from the western lands when it was found out the he had been torturing and killing off humans in the western villages. Granted, Sesshoumaru does not care for humans much. But when he saw the remains of the mangled victims, it made even the stoic demon lord queasy. Still Kamavirya was, and probably still is his most intelligent general hes ever had. So he had decided to question him personally on the matter. Which came to the second reason he was banished. The psychotic bastard, as ingenious as he was, was mentally unstable.

He had not only admitted to it, but laughed while he did. Not, that haha laugh when you prank someone. No, that psychotic laugh that when you hear it, makes your hair stand on end, and a empty ness boil in the pit of your stomach. The exact same laugh, that he was screeching out right now, leaving every corner of the room with a dark echo.  
Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together, he could only take so much.

"Shut up!"

The whole room became silent almost immediately. Kamavirya looked down at Sesshoumaru, still half hanging off his throne. He grinned.

"Aww, I think I hurt his feelings"

Sesshoumaru growled and balled his hands into fists. Kamavirya chuckled and propped his head on his hand, elbow angled on the throne arm.

"No matter, I think its well time to get to the reason your here anyway. Eh, Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku, who had a sneer on his face.

"Indeed Lord Kamavirya. If you please?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kamavirya as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He tossed it in the air a few times, then arched his arm back and tossed it at Naraku, who caught it with one arm. Naraku opened the bag and dumped its contents into his other hand, and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Jewel shards! Four jewel shards fell out of the bag and into Naraku's hand. Naraku chuckled darkly and put them back into the bag and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"A deal is a deal" he chuckled darkly.

He then grabbed Sesshoumaru by the arm and roughly pushed him on the ground in front of Kamavirya. Sesshoumaru growled and got up. How dare he! Sesshoumaru balled his fist and lunged at Naraku, only to be stopped by a hand on the back of his Kimono, and was powerfully yanked backwards. He crashed into someone and growled as he looked up. Kamavirya towered over him now the he was standing, and the look he was giving made shivers go down his spine.

"Four Jewel shards in exchange for a powerless Sesshoumaru. Best deal I've ever made."

Sesshoumaru growled at Kamavirya, who mearly chuckled. He looked at Naraku who gave a slight bow, and turned to leave. Kamavirya chuckled again, and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the arm. A loud rumbling sound made Sesshoumaru turn to look. The wall behind the throne moved to reveal a secret door. Kamavirya dragged Sesshoumaru over to the door, opened it, and pushed him inside. Sesshoumaru grunted as he fell roughly to the floor. He heard a slam behind him, and a shadow loom over him. He looked up to Kamavirya standing over him. A snide grin shown across his face, and a look of lust in his eyes.

* * *

**Oooooh Snyaaapps! xP**

**And yes, Kamavirya is an OC I made for this ficy! I have a tendacy to make twists at any moment I can! xD Will try to update again soon!**

**Plz Review =3**


	15. I'll Break You

**I AM ALIIIIIIIIVE!  
MUWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!**

**Sesshoumaru: The HELL have you been!?**

**Glad you asked! It all started when a rainbow giraffe knocked on my door.**

**Sesshoumaru: -face plams- You know what, never mind.**

**You sure? Its a good one! =D**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes...im quite sure.**

**OK! 3 LOL  
But in all seriousness, I had this chapter finished a LONG time ago. And my old computer's harddrive crashed...with it on the desktop...and not saved onto my thumb drive...yeah.  
It was a work of perfection and it was gone, and I tried to rewright it, but it just wasnt the same. Plus ive had no acsess to a computer to actually rewright it. I still dont have my own, im using my grandmothers computer. But im trying to finish this story. I love it, and have wonderfully evil plans in store 3**

**Sesshoumaru: Joy.**

**Teehee 3**

**Disclamer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Inuyasha. 3**

* * *

A chill went down Sesshoumaru's spine. He diddn't like that look in Kamavirya's eyes, he diddn't like it at all. Kamavirya chuckled darkly, and took a step towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gulped and frantically his eyes darted around the dark room searching for an escape route. There was none! The only way out was the door behind the lion demon. No way in hell he was getting past him.

"Why, Sesshoumaru, your so pale. What ever is the matter?" A dark chuckle echoed around the room.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew up to Kamavirya. That look he had.

"Heh heh heh, Its almost as if your frightened of me."

He took another step forward, and Sesshoumaru scooted away from him.

"But why would you be, I wonder?"

Another step forward, and Sesshoumaru began to panic. He scooted away from him again.

"Oh, yes. Of corse. Its because your _weak._"

Step. Sesshoumaru's heart began to pound in his chest.

"I can do _whatever_ I want to you. And you are _helpless_ to do anything about it. _Oh im going to ENJOY this!_"

Time to panic. Sesshoumaru eyes darted to find a place to run, a place to hide. He knew there was none, but his mind was racing and he wasnt thinking clearly. His only thought was to get away from him, NOW.

Kamavirya chuckled darkly, and took another step. Sesshoumaru turned and bolted down the room, only to have a hand grab him by the hair and yank him back.

"AAH Get your filthy hands off of Mmmmfg"

Sesshoumaru was cut off as he was slammed face first down onto a bed. He turned and tried to get away, but Kamavirya shoved him onto his back and lept onto him, straddling his hips.

"Heh, im going to have _fun_ with you"

Kamavirya whispered into his ear. Slowly, he trailed his toung around the edge of Sesshoumaru's ear. Sending shivers down his spine. _NO! _

"Get OFF!"

Sesshoumaru brought his fist back, and nailed the lion demon square in the jaw. Kamavirya's head tilted back from the blow and the lion demon froze. The room suddenly went deathly still, and Sesshoumaru relised that maybe, that wasn't the BEST idea hes ever had. Slowly, Kamavirya turned back to face the poor Inu, and Sesshoumaru suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. The two angry hellish red eyes that glowered down at him, would make even the bones of the grim reaper shake. A low growl echoed in the deathly silent room.

"And to think...I _was_ going to be gentle with you."

Naraku chuckled to himself as he walked down the path from the castle. He tossed his new shards in the air and caught them again. Oh what a wonderful day. Not only had he taunted Inuyasha, which he _loved_ to do. But he had gotten back at Sesshoumaru for all the times he ruined his plans, and hes got four new shards to add to his collection. Oh yes, this was a wonderful day indeed. Altho, he does plan on keeping an eye on this Kamavirya character. There is definitely something about that lion demon that makes him uneasy.

" And hes a psychotic basterd too" Naraku mumbled to himself.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Naraku frozed mid step and turned to face the castle. Was that a scream he had just heard? He stood there for a moment try to listen to see if he could hear it again. Yes, it defently was a scream he heard. But that voice. Naraku was certain he reconized it...but who-

"Noooo stooop!"

Naraku's eyes widened for a split second, if you had blinked, you would of missed it. That blood curdling scream, it was defently Sesshoumaru's voice. He stood there now, lost in thought. His hardend eyes staring straight ahead at the castle.

"Lord Naraku!"

Naraku was yanked from his thoughts as a guard ran up to him and bowed.

"Lord Naraku, it was our understanding that you were going to leave as soon as your business with our Great Lord Kamavirya was finished. Is there something else you need Lord Naraku?"

_Great Lord? HA! Thats a laugh!_ Naraku brought his hand up to his chin in thought for a moment.

"...Actually"

The guard blinked at Naraku as he turned to him, with a huge, unnerving grin.

"I do believe there is."

Kamavirya grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrists roughly and slammed them above his head, pinning them there with one hand. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's Kimono with his other hand and tore it open, raking his claws down his chest in the process.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Sesshomaru screamed and struggled to get away. Kamavirya slapped him across the face and grabbed his chin. He lowered his face to the Inu's, and whispered in his ear.

"_Shut up._"

Sesshoumaru's body began to shake with fear, and the lion demon chuckled again. He released the Inu's chin, and lightly trailed his claws down his chest. Sesshoumaru winced when Kamavirya's claws went over the welts he has caused when he ripped open his kimono. Kamavirya chuckled again, and trailed his claws down lower, and slipped them under his hamaka. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"Noooo stooop!"

Kamavirya growled again.

"I told you to _shut up!"_

Sesshoumaru began thrashing around and squirming, trying to buck or kick the lion demon off of him. Kamavirya let loose a snarl. He grabbed Sesshoumaru, flipped him over, and slammed him down onto his stomach. Pinning his arms behind his back with one hand again, he moved his knees between Sesshoumarus's legs and spread them apart, successfully keeping the Inu still. Kamavirya sneered down at Sesshoumaru, and continued what he started. Running his hand down Sesshoumaru's back, he slid his hand down the Inu's hamaka, and pulled it down exposing his butt. Kamavirya paused when he heard Sesshoumaru wimper something he couldnt make out, grinning he leaned down over the Inu and ran his toung over his ear.

"What was that sweety? I couldn't hear you."

He felt Sesshoumaru tremble underneath him, and saw tears began to streem down his cheek. He wimpered again, and the lion demon barely made out the words this time.

"Please...don't."

Sesshoumaru trembled again when he heard the lion demon chuckle darkly, and gasped as he felt a hot toung run across his cheek, licking the tears away. He felt a hand rub over his butt, and trail slowly to the entrance. Sesshoumaru squirmed weakly in protest.

"No! Don't!"

Kamavirya held him down and chuckled again.

"Hush now...you'll enjoy this...heh...or at least your _body_ will."

Kamavirya ran his thumb over the markings on Sesshoumaru's hips and grined when he heard a loud sob in response, and felt the body under him shake. Tears were now flowing freely from the Inu, making the lion chuckle again. He leaned down and begain licking them away again, whispering fake words of comfort, which only seemed to upset the Inu more. The lion grinned again, oh well. Heh, perhaps he will be gentle with Sesshoumaru, after all, he diddn't want to break him _to_ soon. What fun would that be? He brought he hand back to Sesshoumaru's entrance and was about to slide his fingers in, when the whole castle began to shake.

"What the hell!?"

A loud explosion was heard outside, and the wall on the far side of the room was blown apart. Smoke and debris filled the room, and Kamavirya snarled. Who _dared_ ruin his fun. He would enjoy killing them. The livid lion demon snarled again and faced the destroyed wall, a figure was standing in the smoke.

" Who the _FUCK_ are you!? Show your self!"

Sesshoumaru was to shaken up to try to escape in all the ruckus, and to frightend to think what would happen if he tried and Kamavirya caught him. Which he knew he would. Shakily he turned to his side and looked at the settling smoke. He could make out a figure standing there. The last of the smoke settled and the figured walked foward with a snide grin on his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes widended.

"...Naraku?"

* * *

**OOOOOH PLOT TWIST!**

**Sesshoumaru: This entire story is a plot twist! And why are you so mean to me!**

**Excatly! And because I can!**

**Sesshoumaru: 'Exactly'**

**GRAMHER NAZI!**

**Sesshoumaru:...'Grammar'**

**...Fuck you  
Anyway, sorry this was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer 3**


	16. Cannons! Dafuq?

**Whats this? Another update that diddn't take a month to do!?**

**BLASPHEMY!**

**Sesshoumaru: I agree, you are a lazy one.**

**Oh shaddup!**

**Sesshoumaru: No.**

**Well I never!  
-Storms off in a huff-**

**Tittle is crack! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Do I really have to say this every chapter!?**

* * *

"Naraku!? What is the meaning of this!"

Kamavirya snarled and raised his claws in anger, a golden liquid dripping from them. Naraku chuckled and five tentacles slithered out from his back, one clutching the small bag with the jewl shards in them.

"Well you see, a thought crossed my mind. And it would seem that I still have a use for Sesshoumaru after all."

Naraku eyed said Inu, who was under Kamavirya...crying? Naraku stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment, but then turned his attention back to the livid lion demon.

"Oh so sorry _scum_, no trade backs. Now get out of my sight before I rip your eyes out and skull fuck you!"

Well shit, this basterd _was_ psychotic. Naraku just chuckled again.

"Trade back? Your misunderstand, I have no interest in returning the jewl shards to you."

Before Kamavirya could even react, Naraku plunged his tentacles through the roof, and jerked the whole thing down. The ceiling began to cave and large chunks of rock and crystal came crashing to the floor. Kamavirya snarled and lundged at Naraku.

" YOU SON OF A BITC-"

A huge chunk of the ceiling smashed down on the lion demon and sent him crashing through the floor. Naraku threw his head back and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fool! How can you hope to defeat me if you can't even- whoaaa"

Naraku almost lost his balance as the whole room started to shake and lean to the side. More and more of the place began to crumble and fall apart, and Naraku decided it was probally time to leave.

Guards gathered in the castle guardan and gawked and stared as Kamavirya's private wing of the palace crumbled and fell to the ground in a heap. They all stood there dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. Was their lords room really just destoryed? And where was he!? One of the guards steped foward to the rubble and stared up at the now gaping whole in the castle. Wait, what was that? In the sky, just above the destoryed castle wall, the guard saw a figure floating in mid air. Wait, that was!

"There! Up there! Its Naraku!"

"That tratior!"

"Lord Kamavirya was right not to trust him!"

"Shoot him down!"

Naraku chuckled as the guards below him scrambled around and shouted. Some even tried to shoot at him with little human guns. Ha! As if something like that could hurt him. Naraku glanced down as the unconscious Inu in his arms shifted and let out a small wine. Naraku just stared at him, and furrowed his brows in thought. Wait, what was that whistling sound? Naraku looked up just in time to dodge an incomming cannon ball.

"Holy shi- they have cannons!?"

Naraku stared down unbelieveably as the guards loaded another ball into said cannon and fired. Naraku dodged again and sighed, he diddn't have time for this. Before they could fire the next one, Naraku took off into the sky, burst through the wall of clouds, and was out of sight.

Night had fallen long ago, and Inuyasha was sitting by the dying fire. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and the children had all fallen alseep. Ah-un was curled around Shippou, Jaken, and Rin, who had cryed herself to sleep. Inuyasha sighed, poor girl. Sesshoumaru is really all she has left dosn't she? He brought his claws up to his face and inspected his wrists, deep purple, jagged stripes were still there. They are probally still on his face as well. He had never been so angry, so helpless to do anything...he couldn't even save his brother...

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the ground and growled. If ANYTHING happens to Sesshoumaru, if there is even a scratch on him when he finds him, by Kami he's gonna-

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jolted out of his thoughts and turned as Miroku sat down beside him.

"You'r still awake?"

" No, no not at all. Im actually fast asleep right now."

Miroku chuckled and placed his hand on his friends sholder.

"Well then I give you the award for the best sleep talker"

It was Inuyasha's turn to chuckle, even though it was a empty one. Miroku frowned, and then sighed. He gave his friend another pat on the sholder and got up.

"Inuyasha, depriving yourself of sleep won't help you find him any faster. Get some sleep, and first sign of daybreak we'll start searching for any sign of him."

Miroku turned and walked back to his sleeping spot next to Sango. Inuyasha watched him lay down, and soon enough he was once again, fast alseep. Inuyasha sighed, Miroku was right, staying up all night won't do anything. But he just couldn't get to sleep, what if he fell alseep, and Naraku's sent passed by...No, he would smell it and wake up...but still. Inuyasha's blood red eyes stared into the glowing fire, as the last bit of flame slowly went out.

The stary night sky was silent and still. Moonlight shown down onto a pile of rubble and sparkled on shattered crystal shards. The silent night was broken, as a low rumbling reverberated around the empty palace guardan. The rumbling grew into a growl, and the rubble began to shift. A clawed hand burst out of the pile of debris as a snarl echoed. The rubble fell apart as a lion demon pulled himself out, and ripped appart rocks and crystals in his way. Golden liquid dripped from his fangs and claws, and another snarl escaped his lips. His eyes glowing blood red and gold in the moonlight, two enormous golden wings burst from his back. He sniffed the air, and took off like a bullet through the towering wall of clouds surrounding his crystal palace.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
Sorry for the short chappie xD**

**Now, some of you guys have actually said that you don't like Kamavirya and I should get rid of him. Or that you don't understand his story back ground. So i'll go ahead tell you his back story.  
Kamavirya is a Lion Demon (if I haddn't said this enough lol) and his name means ' ****Vigorous at will '**

**Kamavirya was the general of Sesshoumaru's war army, and his adviser on many matters. Kamavirya is a frickin genius and can think and sweet talk his way out of almost anything. As for his powers...just wait and see, muwhahahahaha.  
Now for the important stuff.  
Just as he's a genius, he is just as, if not more, mentaly unstable and psychotic. He has a crazed a twisted obsession with killing and torturing, and loves seeing blood. On one of his killing fits, he completly destoryed a human village in the western lands and tortured and killed every last human that lived there, even the children.  
When Sesshoumaru found out and confronted him about it, he confessed while laughing, and went on a rampage in the western palace. After he was finally caught, Sesshoumaru banished him from the western lands, and declared that he, and his bloodline will forever be shamed and dishonered. After that, Kamavirya vowed that one day he would make Sesshoumaru pay, and fled to the northern lands in search of power and an army.  
And thats pritty much the just of Kamavirya.**

**Now as for the matter of some of you not liking him, I actually like him very much.  
He is suppost to be evil, he is suppost to be psychochic and insain, and he is suppost to be merciless.  
He's actually one of my OCs I use when I RP with my friends, and is some what, my way of venting.  
Its my story so PPPFFFFTTTTT!**

**LOL  
I'll update again soon =D**


End file.
